We Blame Canada!
by Wind2
Summary: The Briefs and the Sons go on vacation in Toronto, Canada! Chapter 15: The start of the long journey home! We have Vegeta's fantasies, SARS scares, and a glimpse of someone who USED to be in Trunks's life! Sorry this took so long! Forgive me please!
1. Announcement

   I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

 New fic from me! This is my first attempt at a real humor fic, so don't be too mean to me. I really went to canada, and a lot of these events really did happen. I'll just be exaggerating and adding little things in a lot to make the fic better. The main idea and the things that happen basically did happen. (you'll see in later chapters.)

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We Blame Canada!

Chapter 1: Announcement

   It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping, and kids were playing in the parks. The day was perfect…

   Wait, that's not how our story begins. Are you crazy? It doesn't begin on a beautiful day…wait, it actually does, but that's not the point! It actually started on a Tuesday afternoon, and Bulma was on the telephone.

   "Yes? Okay. Saturday? Providence Airport? Great, thanks! Goodbye. You too!" 

   Bulma hung up the telephone. She smiled to herself. Yes, a vacation would be nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so messed up this time. Bulma quickly opened the glass sliding door and walked outside. There Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta were all sparring. 

   "Hey guys" She said while walking out.

   No response.

   "Guys…"

   A whimper came from Goten and a grunt came from Vegeta.

   Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. She then took in a deep breath. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MINUTE SO I CAN TALK TO YOU?"

   Goten and Trunks immediately stopped and looked at Bulma. Goku and Vegeta continued to spar. Bulma rolled her eyes and reached into her inter-dimension of useful weapons. It consisted of one thing—a frying pan. 

   "Thank god for ChiChi and her brilliant ideas." She mumbled to herself. Bulma then walked over to Goku and Vegeta and….WHAM! She hit them right over the head. Goku and Vegeta grabbed their heads in pain.

   "Woman! What was that for?" Vegeta screamed at her.

   "I need your attention!"

   "What is it? Can't you see that Kakarott and I are busy? I was about to beat him and YOU ruined it!"

   "Give it up Vegeta. You'll never beat me."

   Bulma was growing impatient again. "Well, if you could stop for one second, I'll be able to tell you my GREAT news!"

   "So, what is it?" Goku asked.

   Goten and Trunks walked over.

   "Am I getting a baby brother mom? I want a little brother. Then I can beat him down, because Goten is kinda starting to catch up to me…"

   *WACK* 

   "Ow…"

   "Everyone, we're going to Toronto!" She said proudly.

   "That's it?" Trunks looked at his mother.

   "OF COURSE THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOME CULTURE INTO YOUR LIFE!"

   "Oh…what country?" Goku asked. Everyone fell anime style.

   Vegeta was the first to stand. "It's in Canada, you idiot!"

   "Where's Canada?"

   Bulma had finally gotten up. She sighed. How did she become friends with someone who was such an idiot sometimes. "Where do you think it is?"

   "Japan?"

   "Try again, dumbass!" Trunks started to laugh—hard. Bulma glared at him.

   "Have you been listening to The Opie and Anthony Show again?"

   "Um…no mom…it got kicked out of Boston last week…remember? Anyway, we've got to save it! Save Opie and Anthony!" Trunks took one look at Bulma. "Uh…oh…" He then ran as fast as he could, leaving a trail of dust behind him.  

   "When I get my hands on you boy!" Bulma screamed, waving her frying pan in the air. Goten started to sneak off ever so quietly…

   "And where do you think you're going?" Bulma didn't even have to turn around.

   "Um…I have to go to the bathroom?"

   "The bathroom's not THAT way!" (a/n: I can't believe I just ripped off that line…)

   Goten let his head hang in defeat. He sat down in a chair on the patio. 

   Bulma then turned back to Goku and Vegeta. "Anyway, we're leaving Saturday. Got it?"

   "Am I invited too?"

   Bulma rubbed her head. "Yes, Goku. You're invited."

   "And Goten, and Gohan, and ChiChi?"

   "Yes."

   "What about Videl? Gohan's probably is going to want to bring her."

   "Yes, I made a reservation for her too."

   "Okay!" Goku then turned to Vegeta. "I'm going to go tell Chi the good news. Bye Vegeta!" Goku then started off towards his house.

   Vegeta sighed walked over to Bulma. "I was about to beat him! You idiot woman! When will you learn not to interfere with my sparring?"

   Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta…don't make me…"

   "Fine!" Vegeta then stormed into the house. Bulma was about to go in too when a voice stopped her. 

   "Uh, Bulma…can I go home now?"

   "YES GOTEN!" Goten then jumped out of his chair and flew home as quickly as possible.

   Bulma then walked into the house and sunk down onto the couch.

   "Oh god, I hope they don't screw this up like last time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's it! It's kinda short, I know, but the chapter should get longer. This is only the beginning, so please come back to see what happens. Also, you probably hate this, cause I have the worst sense of humor. Just don't be too mean in the reviews, okay? 

BUT, if you ACTUALLY liked this, and want me to continue, (cause if no one likes it, I won't continue) please tell me, and I will!

Oh, and another note. In case you don't know, The Opie and Anthony Show is a radio show played in Boston. It just got kicked off the air. This is the 2nd time it's happened to the show. It's a hilarious radio show, so that was some shameless advertisement for it, and to save it. I don't own it, okay? Okay.


	2. Chaos

Me: Hello M. Trunks!

M. Trunks: Hi.

Me: Look! I's gots myself 50 reviews!

M. Trunks: No you didn't more like 11 reviews.

Me: Wait…looking at the wrong fic…heh, heh. But I can dream, right?

M. Trunks: Um…yeah…

Me: Well, do your part of the deal!

M. Trunks: What!?

Me: ADVERTISE! *Grabs frying pan*

M. Trunks: Okay…go read wind's newer fics "Amnesia" where I lose my memory, and "Pan's Destiny" Where pan's kidnapped…Am I done yet?"

M. Me: No…

Me: Of course. ^_^ 

Trunks: She doesn't own DBZ either! NOW am I done?

M. Trunks: Okay. Enjoy the fic! I know I will… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two: Chaos 

   Too much of everyone's delight, Saturday had finally arrived. Everyone had packed in advanced and ready to go…

   Okay, I was joking. Let's try this again.

   "Vegeta! Trunks! Come on, let's go!"

   "But mom! I'm not ready!"

   "I told you to pack yesterday!"

   "I did!"

   "And what happened?"

   "Dad messed it up!" 

   That's it! Bulma had had it. Vegeta was going down. She put her hands on her hips and marched outside to the gravity room.

   Bulma threw the gravity room door open, Surprisingly, Vegeta wasn't in there.

   "Where the hell is he? Vegeta!"

   "What do you  want woman!" Vegeta peered over the edge of the roof.

   "What are you doing? We're about to leave! Goku and ChiChi will be here any second!"

   "I don't care! I don't want to go on your stupid vacation!"

   "Vegeta! Get down here!"

   "What if I don't?"

   "Stop acting like such a child!"

   "Wait…don't answer that last question."

   "You want to know what will happen if you don't come? There will be no gravity room for a month, no food for two months and no…"

    "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vegeta quickly jumped off the roof's edge and landed lightly in front of Bulma.

   "That's what I thought." Bulma smirked. The love for empty threats. Gets 'em every time.

   "Are you packed?"

   "No. I'm not going." Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

   "Yes, you are!"

   "No"

   Bulma grabbed his wrist. "Yes sir! You are going. Come on, we're getting you packed." 

~*~

   "Goku! Gohan! Goten!" ChiChi called through the house. "Are you ready to go?"

   "Just a minute mom!" Goten called out. Poor Goten couldn't close his suitcase. He sat on it, and tried to latch it close. When he got off, the top flew open. All his clothes fell out. He annoyingly threw all the clothes in the suitcase and tried to close it again. He sat on it, and tried to latch it close. He sat on the suitcase and struggled to get it closed. He finally got the latches on and hopped off. The suitcase then opened…_again…poor Goten. He bit his lip and looked all around the suitcase. Now there was something he didn't see before. There was a zipper. No wonder why he couldn't get it closed! He quickly zipped up the suitcase with no problem and did the latches. He then picked up the suitcase with his short arms, and dragged it out of his room._

   Goten walked into the kitchen, where his mom was waiting for him. 

   "Goten! Where did you get so much stuff to pack?"

   "Well…" he said, patting the suitcase. "I had my clothes, my Gamecube, my skateboard, (a/n: we'll make Goten a skate boarder in this fic, okay? Okay. Oh, and no one skate boards in my family. Nothing is true until the next chapter. Okay? Okay.) my inline skates, and some food." Goten smiled at his mother.

   "Put it all back Goten. You don't need it."

   "But mom!"

   "I SAID PUT IT BACK!" ChiChi started to move her hand towards her pocket. Goten saw this and jumped.

   "Okay, okay!" He left to go back into his room, dragging the suitcase behind him.

   Goku then came walking in, rolling a small duffel bag behind him. "Hey Chi. Ready to go?"

    "Okay, what did you pack? Open the suitcase."

   "Do I have to?'

   "YES!"

   "Okay…" Goku unzipped his duffel bag. In it was an orange gi, a couple of blue shirts, boots, a yellow pair of pants, a white tank, and a yellow jacket. (a/n: you all know exactly what outfit I'm talking about!) ChiChi then dug deeper into the bag. Under all the clothes were a bunch of tape cassettes with a tape player. She looked at Goku questionably.

   "It's music!" Goku laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head. 

   ChiChi eyed Goku suspiciously. "We'll see about that!" She put one of the cassettes in the tape player, and put the headphones on.

   "ChiChi no!" Goku tried to stop her, but it was too late. 

   ChiChi's eyes early popped out of her head when she heard the tape. "What the hell is this Goku?"

   "It's for Vegeta, I swear!" (a/n: what it says will be revealed later…I'll leave you hanging for now.)

   ChiChi threw the cassettes and the tape player back in the suitcase. Goku zipped it up quickly, and threw it out the open door.

   "Goten! Are you ready?" 

   "Yeah mom." Goten came back out, heaving the suitcase behind him.

   "Open it." 

   Goten sighed and opened it. The skateboard was still in there.

   "Goten! Get rid of the skateboard!"

   "But mom! Trunks will probably have his!"

   "I said out with the skateboard!" ChiChi crossed her arms.

   There was no getting around it. Goten sadly took out the skateboard and rolled it into his room. ChiChi took the suitcase, closed it, and put it outside with Goku's bag.

   "Gohan! Gohan!" ChiChi screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku covered his ears.

   "Jesus Chi! Do you have to scream so loud? He went to get Videl, remember?"

   "Oh yeah…"

~*~

   Gohan rang the doorbell to the huge mansion. A tall woman with a black dress and a white apron on opened the door. She smiled when she saw Gohan.

   "Hey Gohan!"

   "Hey Marcy. Videl ready yet?"

   "I don't know. Come in, she shouldn't be too long."

   "All right." Gohan walked into the foyer and sat down in a nearby chair. Marcy screamed up the stairs. 

   "Videl! Gohan's here!"

   "Tell him I'll be right down!"

   "Okay!" Marcy turned to Gohan. "She'll be right down."

   Gohan tried not to laugh. "I heard."

   Five minutes passed…ten minutes passed…fifteen minutes passed…

   Gohan grew tired of waiting. Videl better hurry up, or they'd make everyone late. He finally couldn't wait any longer, so he stormed upstairs to her bedroom. When he finally came to her room, he looked in quietly. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Gohan then threw the door all the way open.

   "Hey Videl what's up?"

   Videl jumped at Gohan's entrance. "Gohan, you scared me!"

   Gohan smiled. "I know."

   "How long have you been waiting?"

   " Fifteen minutes, half hour tops."

   "Damn…I can't find my CD player!"

   "Is this it?" Gohan picked up a Sony Walkman off the ground in front of him.

   "Yes! There it went!" She quickly grabbed it and threw it into her bag.

   "Are you ready yet?"

   "Yes! Come on Gohan, let's go!" Videl grabbed Gohan wrist.

   Gohan sighed, "About time…"

~*~

  Bulma paced around the room quickly. Where were they? They were an hour late! As if on cue, Goku, ChiChi, and Goten walked in.

   "Hi Bulma!" Goku waved to her.

   "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'RE LATE!"

   "Sorry Bulma…"

   "Where are Gohan and Videl?"

   "They said they'd meet us here."

   "But they're not here, now are they Goku?"

   "No…"

   Bulma was ready to tear her hair out of her skull. Note to self: NEVER invite the Sons on a vacation again.  Wait. Didn't she say that last time? Oh yeah…she did.

   Ten minutes later…

   Gohan and Videl walked into Capsule Corp. Everyone was sitting around.

   "Hey guys." Gohan said.

   "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" ChiChi stood up and started to scream at Gohan.

   "I'm sorry mom…"

   "ChiChi, it was my fault. I'm sorry." Videl stood up and stepped in front of Gohan. 

   ChiChi looked at Videl. "Oh, it's okay Videl!" Gohan stood in awe. ChiChi then went and sat back down. Gohan then turned to Videl.

   "How…what…why…"

   "I guess she likes me." Videl shrugged. She then turned to everyone else. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

   "Finally!"

   "About time!"

   "I'd thought we'd never leave!"

   "Skateboarding! Whoo Hoo!" 

   "Rock on!"

   "Um…are we going now?"

   Everyone then filed out of the house and into the van. And the airport awaited their arrival…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Yay! I hope you guys liked that. Make sure you come back for chapter three, where they all arrive at the airport!

Note to everyone: For the story's reasons, they all live in Massachusetts, cause that's there I live. I need it because well…you'll have to find out.  Oh. And despite how I'm making it out, this is not a sequel to anything. I'm thinking that you might get confused because I keep on talking about "last time". I'm just saying that because any dbz vacation has got to have its screw ups.

YAY! I have 11 whole reviews, IN ONE DAY! Wow! I didn't know **my** not funny humor fic could generate any sort of popularity or interest. COOL!

So thanks to the following people:

I am Canadian- I'm not trying to diss Canada. In fact, let's make this clear right now. I LOVE CANADA! Toronto is an awesome city. The people were great. So it was my family that's the screw up…not Canada.

Danim- I'm glad you like it! Wow…someone likes my story…

Nevi- Hey girl! Thanks for reviewing! You're so awesome!

Goku's Daughter- Question! Why would you like to live in Queen, NYC?  LOL, I think that part of the city is run down or something, but I wouldn't know.

Chibibaka- Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it.

Prince Vegeta-::Bows to prince Vegeta::  Sry about writing the name wrong. My stupid computer keeps putting it on italics automatically. Anyway, I am continuing!

 Lucas- Wow! You thought it was funny….  ::goes into fantasy land::

Coolcat- Cool name! Yup, I shall go on!

Mojomon- are you Canadian too? Don't worry; I had a good experience in Toronto. You'll see what I mean when I said bad…

Jess- Cool! Another Canadian! I can't believe you guys thought this was funny!

Nameless dude who didn't put a name- I don't know what we're blaming Canada for either…the title was catchy. There will be something to blame Canada for in the end. (But it won't be taken seriously Canadians! You're country is a great neighbor!) 

See the button down there??

Yeah, the one on the left of your screen.

That one! Push it, and review!.


	3. WHAT? No tickets?

Vegeta: Hello, my name is Prince Vegeta, and I'm the prince…no, the KING of all the Saya-Jins. You shall now bow before me…

Me: Cut the crap Vegeta!

Vegeta: What? I'm only trying to corrupt these people's minds…

Me: How DARE you try to corrupt MY readers!

Vegeta: Who gives?

Me: I DO!

Vegeta: I can't stand this…I can't stand you…

Me: What was that!

Vegeta: Nothing, um….go read the fic. And you don't own DBZ, right?

Me: What? Of course I own it! I OWN YOU!

Vegeta: Uh huh…

Me: Okay…I don't own it. Now go read the fic!

Yay! 20 reviews! Cool!  Thank you everyone!

Anyway, here's chapter three!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: WHAT!? The tickets won't work?

   The whole group FINALLY made it to the airport after a few hit and runs, crashing into a couple of poles, and running a red light. They would have been arrested if Bulma wasn't the president of Capsule Corp.

   "ChiChi" Goku whined. "I'm hungry."

   "WHAT!? Again?" Goku nodded his head as ChiChi sighed. "You just ate a second ago."

   "But ChiChi…"

   "Goku, shut up. Just, be quiet."

   Goku crossed his arms and pouted.

   "Aw, suck it up dad. We'll probably eat on the plane."

   "Oh really Gohan? We eat on an airplane?"

   "Of course…"

   "YAY! I'm going to get to eat on an airplane!" Goku jumped up and down like a small child. Everyone else in the group moved further away from Goku, and started to walk faster. No one likes to be seen with an idiot.

   The group made their way into the airport and upstairs to claim their tickets. Upstairs there was a black piano, the security, and the ticket counter. Goten and Trunks spotted the piano and immediately rushed towards it. They sat down on the bench and pressed a key. Trunks looked at Goten with an evil smile. Goten did the same. The both raised their hands in the air, and slammed their fingers onto 20 keys—10 for each. Everyone covered their ears as the two boys "played" the piano. Soon, they moved to using their elbows and fists to make the ear breaking noise. Trunks suddenly stood up on the keys, pressing down notes every time he moved. Goten continued to slam onto the keys with his hands. After about five minutes. ChiChi finally came over.

   "Goten! Trunks! What did I say about not touching anything?" She reached for her inter-dimension of weapons. Trunks just stood and looked at her, before jumping on the keys one more time. That was the last straw for ChiChi. She immediately grabbed her frying pan. Trunks jumped off the piano in horror, and made a beeline for Vegeta. Goten saw this, and ran over to Goku. ChiChi followed after them.

   Goten cowered behind Goku's leg. "Daddy, mom's going to kill Trunks and me!"

   "What did you do?"

   "We only played with the piano…"

   "Didn't your mother say not to touch anything?" 

   "But she didn't say not to touch the piano!" Goten put on his puppy eyes. Goku looked down at him and ruffled his hair.

   "Well, you've got me there. I'll make sure Chi doesn't get mad at you."

   Goten hugged Goku. Man, was he good to have in these situations. "Thank you dad!"

   Meanwhile, a similar conversation was going on between Trunks and Vegeta.

   "Dad! You've got to help me! Goten's mom is going to kill me!"

   "What are you talking about boy?"

   "Me and Goten were playing the piano and…"

   "So that's the ear breaking sound I heard."

   "Well, duh. But anyway, ChiChi is going to kill us! You've got to hide me!"

   "I will do no such thing brat. You shouldn't be afraid of that screeching woman."

   "But dad! She's got the frying pan!"

   "Well, that's not my problem."

   All right, I stand corrected. That conversation was NOT similar to Goku and Goten's. But, what did you expect? This is Trunks and Vegeta we're talking about!

   Anyway, back to our story…

   ChiChi marched over to Goku and Goten.

   "Goten. You come out from behind your father right now!" She had her handy frying pan in her grip.

   "Aw Chi. Can't you go a little easy on him? He's only eight years old!"

   "HE BROKE MY RULE! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH BREAKING MY RULE!"

   "But you never said not to touch the piano…"

   ChiChi was now furious. How DARE Goku stand up for his wrong doing son! HOW DARE HE! ChiChi rose the frying pan above her head and SMACK! Goku and Goten were both holding onto their heads. ChiChi smiled at herself. She then walked over to Trunks and Vegeta.

   "Trunks, come out here please."

   Trunks turned to Vegeta. "Dad, she's here. You can't let her have me!"

   Vegeta smirked. "You're the one that broke her rule, not I." He looked at ChiChi and stepped to the side. "Here he is woman."

   ChiChi said nothing, but smacked both of them over the head.

   "HOLY SHIT WOMAN! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

   ChiChi smirked and crossed her arms like Vegeta. She was mocking him, of course. "That Vegeta, was for not putting up a fight."

   Vegeta sat on the ground next to Trunks. "Jesus Christ. There's not pleasing that woman."

   "I hear you dad…I hear you…"

~*~

   "YOU WHAT!?" Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

   "We can't get the tickets ma'am. You never confirmed them."

   "I TOO DID CONFIRM THEM! I DID IT THE OTHER DAY!" 

   "I'm sorry ma'am. We have a number you can call to see why."

   "Then what are you waiting for? Give me the number! I want to use you're phone too."

   "Here it is ma'am." The man behind the counter handed Bulma a sheet of paper with a phone number on it. Bulma grabbed it and quickly dialed the number. 

   "Hello? Yes. My name is Bulma Briefs, and I have been told that my tickets were never confirmed." Bulma paused for a second before talking into the phone again. "Yeah. Okay. You mean, that recording didn't mean my tickets were confirmed? It didn't? Why didn't you ever tell me? What? It's not you're responsibility? Uh-huh. Can you at least help me? You can't. No, that's okay. Bye." Bulma slammed down the phone and sighed. No tickets. That's great. Now what were they going to do? Damn it! Bulma turned and called over to ChiChi. ChiChi quickly made it over to Bulma.

   "What is it Bulma? I'm kind of busy." ChiChi pointed over to Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta.

   Bulma almost laughed. "Really. Anyway, we don't have tickets."

   ChiChi's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? NO TICKETS?" She screamed loud enough that the whole airport could hear her.

   "Yup. No tickets. What are we going to do now?"

   ChiChi thought for a moment until a light bulb went on in her head. "I got it!" She exclaimed. "We'll rent a nice van, and we'll drive!"

   Bulma got excited too. "That's a great idea! Come on, let's go!" 

   ChiChi and Bulma nearly floated past the guys. "Come on!" They both shouted. "We're going on a road trip!" 

   They all got up, and followed ChiChi and Bulma down stairs to the car rental.

   Bulma walked up to the Budget booth. 

   "Hello. How may I help you?" The girl behind the counter said.

   "Hi, we're looking for a nice van." Bulma smiled.

   The girl nodded and started to type on her keyboard. She then pressed the enter key and looked up at Bulma. "I'm sorry. We don't have any vans available."

   Bulma lowered her head in defeat. "Okay, thank you."

   The girl smiled at her. "Go over to National. They'll have one."

   "Thank you."

   Bulma then moved over a booth to National.

   "Hello. Do you have a van I can rent?"

   "Let me check." The man behind the counter typed on his keyboard. He then pressed the enter key and looked up. "Yes, in fact, we have just one more. It's 299.99 to have 10,000 miles on it, or 499.99 to have unlimited miles.

   "I'll take the unlimited miles. We're going to Toronto…or at least, we're trying."

   "Oh Toronto's a great city. You're in for a ten hour drive from here. Make sure you have picture ID for anyone over eighteen. You'll need it to get back into the country. It shouldn't be that hard to get into Canada."

   "What about minors?"

   "I don't know. I'm guessing you'll need birth certificates."

   "Fine. Thank you so much for your help."

   "You're welcome"

   After Bulma paid for the car, she turned to the gang. "All right guys. Looks like we're in for a ten hour drive to Toronto."

   Vegeta jumped up. "What!? Ten hours? I don't think this is worth it! I am not going to be stuck in the same car as Kakarott and Kakarott's family for ten hours!"

   "Deal with it Vegeta. Come on, let's go." Bulma walked past Vegeta, leading everyone outside. There was one question though—who was going to take the other car back to Bulma's?

   "Guys, who's going to take my car SAFELY back to Capsule Corp.?" Bulma asked.

   "Oh, Videl and I will!" Gohan said immediately. Anything to get away from his family would be great.

   "No Gohan. If you go, Videl would have to stay here. I don't want you two running off."

   Gohan lowered his head. So much for that plan.

   "Hey Bulma, how about I drive it back?" Goku asked. 

   "If Kakarott is driving your car, I'm driving the rental!"

   A signal went off in Bulma's head. NEVER let Vegeta drive. She shook her head at Goku. "You and Vegeta will end up racing, and I want it driven SAFELY home." 

   "I'll drive it."

   "Sure ChiChi! You can drive it back! Why didn't we think of this before?"

   "Because you wouldn't let me…"

   "Okay! So it's settled! ChiChi will drive my car home, and I'll drive the rental car. We'll leave in the morning."

   "All right!"

   "Yes!"

   "No…not a road trip…"

   "I wanted to drive with Videl!"

   "When are we leaving?"

   "NOW YOU IDIOT!"

   So ChiChi safely drove Bulma's car home, and Bulma drove the rental car. Surprisingly, nothing bad happened. 

   But then again, we have only just begun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Road trip tomorrow! Yeah, that happened to my family. We didn't mess around with the piano or anything, but my dad thought he confirmed our tickets, but he really didn't. We ended up driving ten hours. Now you see why this is based on real events? LOL!

 Well, come back for chapter 4!   


	4. The first 5 hours Poor Goten and Vegeta

   Chapter four, chapter four, what an awesome chapter four! Okay…. maybe not. Hopefully you'll like it.

Wow! I'm near 30 reviews! That's awesome! I should try another humor fic sometime…they seem to generate more reviews than action/adventure stuff. 

Oh, and I have a new fic out! Yes, another one. It's called "Bounty Hunter". It's really good, so go check it out!

Here's chapter four. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter four: The first 5 hours.  Poor Goten and Vegeta…

    The next day was the trip. Oh yes, the "terrible" ten hour drive to Toronto. What they had ever done to deserve it was beyond them. Wait…Bulma never confirmed the tickets. THE IDIOT! 

   Anyway, something good always comes out of everything's that bad. Goten and Trunks got to bring a portable DVD player with them, and Bulma bought the complete second season of the Simpsons!

   Soon, they were all ready to go. Everyone filed into the white van. Bulma drove, while Vegeta sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed. Goten say on the left middle seat, and Chichi and Goku were in the seats next to him. (This car is an eight seater) Trunks sat behind Goten, and Gohan and Videl were next to him. 

   And so out trip begins. Within five minutes of the trip, Trunks was bored. He tapped his head thoughtfully until an idea came up. He then snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He thought. He grinned wickedly and reached into the trunk o the car. (Trunks…trunks…get it?::silence:: Um…okayyyyyyyyy…) He took out some straws and napkins. He quickly tore a piece of the napkin and stuck it in his mouth. After about thirty seconds, he put one of the straws up to his mouth and aimed to the right and diagonal of him. He blew into the straw and…

   Vegeta was trying desperately to sleep. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to talk to anyone, interact with anyone, or even nod to anyone. He wanted to train. What a surprise. He dreamed of being at home with his lovely gravity room, where he was becoming a step closer to beating Kakarott…

   He felt something hit his neck. He reached up and found a white spit filled wad of paper. He gritted his teeth and ignored it. Maybe it would stop. 

   Oh, how wrong Vegeta is sometimes.  Soon, a full launched attack came at him, hitting his hair, neck and shirt.  He slammed his fist against the armrest, nearly breaking it.

   "That's it!" He turned around and glared at Trunks. "Boy! You stop it this instant!" 

   Trunks hid the napkins and straws. "But…I wasn't doing anything!"

   "Stop playing innocent boy! I know you did it!" 

   Trunks sighed. "Fine dad…I'll stop."

   Vegeta said nothing and turned back around. Trunks smiled again and took his napkins and straws back out. He wadded up another ball of paper and stuck it in his mouth. This time, he made sure it was extra wet. He put it into the straw and aimed for his younger best friend.

   Goten felt something wet and sticky hit the back of his neck. Another one then hit, and another. He wiped them off and glared at Trunks.

   "Stop throwing spit balls at me Trunks!"

   "I wasn't doing anything Goten."

   "Oh, okay. I thought you were." He then turned back around. Trunks took out his ammo and gun and aimed it back at Goten. Five minutes later Goten turned back around.

   "TRUNKS! STOP IT!"

   "But I wasn't…"

   "You're holding them right there!"

   "Oh um…yeah…"

   "Mom!" Goten whined. "Trunks is throwing spit balls at me.

   ChiChi turned around and looked sternly at Trunks. "You stop it right now!" 

   Trunks knew ChiChi wasn't one to mess with. Look at what happened at the airport. "Yes ma'am."

   "That's a good boy." 

   An hour passed. Everything was calm now. Goten was watching the Simpsons, and Trunks was playing his Game Boy Advanced. ChiChi and Bulma were talking quietly, and so were Gohan and Videl. Goku and Vegeta were eating. This peaceful moment went on for another hour.  

   "Anyone have any music?" Vegeta asked. "I'm bored."

   Goku jumped at the opportunity. "Sure! Here!" He handed Vegeta a tape player with a tape. 

   "A tape player? Don't you have any CDs?"

   "Nope, sorry Vegeta."

   "What's on this?"

   "Metallica."

   "Oh really?" Vegeta said. "Is Enter Sandman on it? I love that song!"

   "Of course." Goku smiled. 

   "Great!" There was a sudden attitude adjustment in Vegeta's voice. He slipped on the headphones and pressed play.

   "_You are getting sleepy…" The tape player blasted into Vegeta's ears. "__You ate getting sleepy…" Vegeta's head nodded. "__Fall asleep. NOW!" Vegeta immediately fell asleep. _

~*~

   Vegeta found himself on a planet. It was foreign; he didn't know where he was. An evil smirk came across Vegeta's face as he entered the heart of the city. The more evil side of him was coming out. He put his hand up to destroy a building. The ki ball was about to be released from his hand when a voice filled his head.

   "Do not blow anything up."

   "WHAT!? Kakarott? Are you here?"

   "Do not blow anything up." Goku's voice filled Vegeta's head. He flew around trying to find him.

   "Kakarott? Where the hell are you?"

   "Do not blow anything up while on vacation…"

   "I'll blow up what I want!" He then proceeded to blow up a building.

   "Naughty Vegeta. Do not blow anything up. Bulma will be super pissed at you. You will have to sleep on the couch for a year…do not blow anything up."

   Vegeta suddenly found himself in a trance. "I will not blow anything up…" He went around saying that phrase. 

   "I will not blow anything up…I will not blow anything up…"

   "Please flip to side B of the tape…please flip to side B of the tape…"

~*~

   Vegeta ripped the headphones off his head. What was Kakarott trying to pull here? Damn him! He will pay…yes, he will pay…

   "Kakarott!"

   "Oh Hi Vegeta!" Goku said cheerily. "Have a nice nap?"

   "WHAT THEY HELL IS ON THAT TAPE?" 

   "You heard it. I made one of those emotional hypnotic thingies so you wouldn't blow anything up."

   "YOU IDIOT? WHY WOULD I NEED ONE OF THESE?" 

   "Because. You almost blew up the city last time we went on vacation somewhere. Besides, Bulma would be pissed. Right Bulma?"

   Bulma looked up in her rear view mirror. "What's that Goku?"

   "You'd be pissed off if Vegeta blew anything up in Toronto."

   "Oh, I wouldn't be just pissed off. I'd bar Vegeta from every privilege he has! The gravity room…ice cream…bed…"

   Vegeta looked worried. "No! You wouldn't do that? Would you?"

   An evil glint came into Bulma's eye. "Of course Vegeta. But my Veggie-chan wouldn't do that…"

   "No, of course not." Vegeta said quickly. He glared back at Goku, who smiled innocently. 

   Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks were cracking up at the Simpsons, ("Hello, I'm looking for Homer Sexual." "Is there a Homer Sexual in the house? Come on, Homer Sexual. I'm looking for a Homer Sexual!")

   Goten laughed. He didn't exactly get the jokes on the episode, (the one where principal skinner goes out with Patty) but that was okay. Why corrupt young kids minds later when you can do it now? I guess Matt Groening was thing that when he made the Simpsons…no, wait, maybe not. The Simpsons is great though…

   But we're getting off subject here. So far, about four hours has passed. (I know, a quick four hours.) Trunks went back to playing Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Ages. He switched back and forth from both games, occasionally writing down secrets. (He was playing the secret game for oracle of Seasons. Too hard to explain. Anyone who has the games will know what I'm talking about.) Goten continued to watch the Simpsons, not understanding half the jokes. That's okay though. He'd ask Trunks later. Goku had fallen asleep. Vegeta had his arms crossed, thinking up every possible worst-case scenario with Bulma's threats. ChiChi and Bulma were still talking, Videl had fallen asleep on Gohan's shoulder, (all together now: awwwwww) and Gohan stared blankly out the window.

   Only five more hours to go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you go! Come back for chapter 5!


	5. The Next 2 Hours Look who's behind the o...

Hee hee! 38 reviews! Cool! Thank you to all the reviewers! Looks like I'm winning the favor of the Canadians. Anyway, some of you guys wanted the gang to swing by your cities in Canada. I think that's a great idea. I don't know what I'll do about them, but I'll need info on the places. (I think some were Montreal and Vancouver) They would make cool sequels to this fic.

Anyway, enjoy this fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   ::Pokemon announcer voice:: So far in our journey, our heroes Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, and Trunks all headed up to Toronto Canada in the car after Bulma messed up and forgot to confirm the tickets! Trunks has thrown spit balls at people, and Goku made Vegeta listen to a "psychology" cassette tape, after tricking him and telling him it was a Metallica tape with Enter Sandman on it. The trip had been going smoothly for Videl, Gohan, ChiChi, and Bulma. Maybe they won't be so lucky in these next five hours. ::end Pokemon announcer voice::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: The Next Part

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No Goten."

   "Mom, are we there yet"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No Trunks."

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No boys."

   "How long?"

   "Five hours" ChiChi sighed and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long five hours…

   "What!? Five more hours! I'm going to die and fade into oblivion!" Trunks put the back of his hand to his forehead, and tried to act dramatic.

   Goten tugged onto ChiChi's shirt. "Mommy, is Trunks going to die."

   "No Goten. He's being dramatic. Ignore him."

   "Okay mom."

~*~

   Meanwhile, our favorite little green God was sitting up on Kami's lookout. He chuckled to himself as he laid sprawled out on his lounge chair. He sipped the last of his Pina Colada.  Dende flipped the glass over, trying to get the very last drop of his delicious drink. When that was done, he screamed out to Mr. Popo. 

   "Mr. Popo! Can you get me another Pina Colada?"

   "Right away." Mr. Popo grabbed the glass and walked away. Soon he came back, with the glass empty. 

   "Where's my Pina Colada?"

   "I'm sorry. We're out of Pina Coladas."

   "What!" Dende was about to pull his hair…um…antennas out of his head. He jumped up and ran over to his liquor cabinet. (hm…a liquor cabinet at Kami's place…) He threw open the doors and searched the entire place.

   "No! What am I going to do without my Pina Coladas!" Then his eyes fell onto the next best thing.

   Dende walked back out and lay down onto the lounge chair while sipping his drink. He then took out a notebook and a pen.

   Things to do to ruin the Son's and Briefs' life

1. Release every one of Gohan's secrets to Videl and the rest of the world

2. Make Vegeta blow something up

3. Make Trunks do…something (note to self: watch Trunks more.)

4. Make more kitchen items as weapons. (hmm…egg beater…remind self to make that idea pop into ChiChi's head…)

5. Um…think up more later…

   "Dende…what are you drinking?"

   "Hee hee! This is great! Strawberry Daiquiris are yummy!"

   "Oh dear…"

~*~

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No."

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No."

   "Are we there yet?"

   "BE QUIET GOTEN!" 

   "Sorry Gohan…"

   Trunks slumped in his seat. He was so bored. He had already played his Game boy Advanced for five hours straight, (A/n: like I did! ^_^) attempted to write a story, watch the Simpsons, and annoy the hell out of Goten and Vegeta. This road trip just wasn't fun anymore. It was so…so…BORING. Baka mother. They told her to confirm the tickets but _no. She claimed to have already done that. She said that they have seats! Now they were stuck in that stupid car with the stupid people…_

   Trunks sighed. He then went back to what he was doing before. He grabbed his trusty straw and napkin, and started to shoot at the back of Goten's head. He ignored him for about five minutes. Goten then turned around and glared at Trunks.

   "Trunks!"

   "What?"

   "Stop it!"

   "Fine." Trunks put down the straw and napkin. After Goten turned around, Trunks took his index finger and poked the back of Goten's head. 

   "Quit it."

   Poke.

   "Quit it."

   Poke.

   "Quit it."

   Poke.

   "Trunks! Stop it before I beat you down!"

   "Oh yeah?"

   "Yeah!"

   "OH YEAH?"

   "YEAH!"

   Their ki's flared blue as they started to power up. They would fight right there and then in the van. They didn't care that they didn't have any room. Hell, they'd just blow up the car and everything surrounding them if they wanted to. Yes, a fight. How nice…

   "BOYS! NO FIGHTING IN THE CAR! IT'S A RENTAL! WE DON'T WANT YOU DESTROYING IT!" ChiChi screamed. 

   Trunks and Goten dropped into fighting stance. There was no getting away with it this time. Trunks would pay. Oh yes, he would pay dearly. Goten gritted his teeth and powered up more. He would have attacked, if it weren't for one person. Her name: ChiChi. 

   ChiChi reached into her inter-dimension of weapons. She pulled out her frying—wait, that's not a frying pan! It's an electric egg beater! She turned it on and started to laugh like a maniac. She then started to swing it everywhere, hitting Goten, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. Funny how she hit all the men…

   "Woman! What was that for?"

   ChiChi threw her eggbeater back into the inter-dimension of weapons, and smiled innocently. 

   "Ow…Chi, that hurt."

   ChiChi looked at Goku. "I'm sorry honey. I was really aiming for the boys."

   "Aw Chi. They're only little kids. Look at them."

   Trunks and Goten looked at ChiChi with puppy faces. Those eyes! So big and bright full of hope and dreams…

   Wait, what am I saying? This is Goten and Trunks we're talking about here! Those little devils. Always getting into trouble. 

   ChiChi looked at the boys. It almost melted her heart to see them two like that. Well, almost did.

   "Okay Goten, you're off the hook. But Trunks, you're in trouble mister! I'll leave it up to Vegeta for your punishment."

   Trunks gulped. Why did the eyes always work for Goten and not him? And Vegeta! He's a whole other story! The punishment would not be good. He looked at Vegeta, who gave Trunks an evil smile. He was going to have fun with this.

   Trunks slumped back in his seat and was quiet. Everything went smoothly until they stopped for lunch.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran out of ideas! Ah! Anyway, I stopped it at lunch. I think I can come up with some disastrous situations for the lunch break. We'll probably finish up the drive up in the next chapter too. Anyway, review! I hope this chapter was better than the last. ^_^ 

Oh, and please check out my other new fic Bounty Hunter. Thanks! ^_^   


	6. Lunch Time!

WOW! ::eyes pops out of sockets:: OVER 50  REVIEWS! OH MY GOD! I didn't think I'd get that many! Thank you!

Special thanks to all the people who are giving me info on different places in Canada. I'll save it, and use it for something…I don't know yet…but for something….hey! maybe I'll write an interactive fic! Yeah, that would be cool!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Everyone eagerly rushed into the building at the rest area. It consisted of a McDonalds, a sandwich shop, Ben & Jerry's ice cream, and a gift store. Goku looked around happily. He had been feeling food deprived, even after eating five minutes before.

   "Wow guys! Look at all the choices we have! What are we going to eat?"

   Gohan rolled his eyes at his father. "I'm getting fast food. Anyone else care to join me?" Gohan reached into his pocket and took out his wallet to take out some money. Without waiting for an answer, he walked over to get in line at the McDonalds. Trunks, Goten, and Videl followed him. Bulma, ChiChi, and Vegeta went to get sandwiches. Goku was still trying to decide. 

   "What to get." He said to himself. "McDonalds, sandwiches, or ice cream?" He tapped his head. "Well, McDonalds is really dirty, and their food will most likely kill me. Chi wouldn't like it if I ate ice cream for lunch, and the sandwiches wouldn't satisfy my hunger." He looked down. After a few seconds, his face brightened up again. "I know! I'll get them all!" He started in the Ben & Jerry's line. 

   Meanwhile, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks had already gotten their food from McDonalds. At the counter where the ketchup was, Trunks "accidentally" stuck his foot out in Videl's way. Videl tripped over his foot, sending her food flying. With his super fast reflexes, Gohan caught Videl and all the food with no effort. (Think of Spiderman) Startled, Videl looked up at Gohan, who blushed.

   "Wow, thanks Gohan."

   "Y…you're welcome Videl." Gohan stammered. Goten walked over to them, and started to sing.

   "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree…"

   "F-U-C-K-I-N-G"

   Gohan dropped Videl and all the food. He looked astonished. He then marched up to Trunks, and stood down to the young chibi's level.

   "Where did YOU learn THAT word?"

   Trunks smirked and crossed his arms. "Dad says it all the time."

   Gohan looked at Trunks annoyingly. That Vegeta, always a bad influence on Trunks! Gohan clenched his fists. He certainly did not want to start a scene with the young prince. He was boiling mad. Luckily, Gohan controlled his anger.

   "Trunks, you and Goten go sit down. Now. I don't want you bothering me for the rest of the car trip."

   "But Gohan…"

   "NOW!" Gohan barked. Trunks crossed his arms like Vegeta would, and called for Goten to go sit down. 

   "Gohan…a little help here." Videl sat on the ground cross-legged, with her arm crossed.

   "Ah Videl! I'm so sorry!" Gohan said quickly, rushing to her side. He had forgotten all about her. He helped her up quickly, and they headed to a table.

   Now everyone was eating lunch. Goku had gotten all his food from every restaurant like he intended. Vegeta got about fifty sandwiches. All the Saya-Jins scoffed down all their food, except our little purple haired devil. He looked around evilly, as he took a spoon and placed a French fry in it. He then flicked it at Gohan, who turned around and glared at him. Trunks looked at him innocently. Gohan turned back around and continued to talk to Videl. Trunks laughed to himself, and flicked another fry at Gohan. This time, Gohan spun around and caught the fry. He looked at Trunks menacingly. A worried look came over Trunks's face. It was soon replaced with a face of delight. He beckoned Gohan to throw it back. 

   Gohan did just that. The fry hit Trunks right in the forehead. He then took a piece of his burger, and threw it in Gohan direction. Gohan blocked it, sending it flying into Vegeta's head. Vegeta turned around, and glared at Gohan. Gohan looked innocently at Vegeta, and pointed to Trunks. Vegeta grabbed a piece of his sandwich, and threw it at Trunks. It ended up hitting Goten, who glared at Vegeta. Goten took around ten fries and threw them at Vegeta. Smirking, Vegeta ducked, making the fries hit Bulma. Bulma glared at Vegeta, taking her drink and pouring it all over him. Goten threw a piece of his chicken nugget aimlessly, hitting Goku in the head. Goku looked around, oblivious to what was going on. He then went back to eating his ice cream. Another fry hit Gohan. He threw it without aiming, and hit ChiChi. Upset, ChiChi grabbed the ice cream Goku was about to eat, and threw it at Gohan. Gohan ducked, making it hit Videl smack dab in the face. Videl screamed and wiped some of the ice cream of her face. She attacked Gohan, getting ice cream all over him. Now, there was a full blown food fight between Saya-Jins, Half Saya-Jins, and Humans.

~*~

   Dende laughed at the scene. He hiccuped as he sipped more of his strawberry daiquiri. Food fights were the best. He clapped his hand like a child as the scene played out. He sipped more of his strawberry daiquiri. 

   "Um…Dende." Mr. Popo said, walking up to the young god. "I think you've had enough drinks for today." 

   "Nonsense! I'm just (hiccup) getting started!" 

   Mr. Popo sighed. Time for plan B. "Do you want me to get Piccolo?"

   Fear took over Dende's face. "What? Piccolo? No, no. Off course not!" Dende attempted to stand up. He ended up falling flat on his face. "That hurt…"

   Mr. Popo sighed again. Off to find Piccolo…

~*~

   As the food fight continued, Trunks and Goten dominated the fight. It was them against Goku and ChiChi, Gohan and Videl, Bulma, and Vegeta. Everyone except Vegeta were ducking under tables to avoid flying food. Vegeta just blasted any food that cam flying towards him, leaving anyone there shocked. 

   Trunks laughed evilly. Food fights were fun. One time he started one at school and… A thought hit Trunks. What if he got in trouble? He got suspended from school for the food fight. He didn't want tog et kicked out. Oh well. If it happens, he'll worry about it when the time comes. He grabbed an ice cream cone and threw it towards Goku. It hit Goku in the face. He grabbed a piece of something the resembled a turkey sandwich and threw it at Gohan. He ducked, making the sandwich hit Videl in the face. Videl fell backwards. She picked up the sandwich and shoved it into Goten's face.

    Vegeta continued to blast the flying food that came near him. He had grown bored of throwing food. Humans and their childish games. Someone should put a stop to it. Besides, he wanted to get this stupid vacation over with as soon as possible so he could go back and train. Vegeta stood up, and powered up a ki blast. He directed it at the ceiling, creating a hole. Everyone stopped their food fight and looked up. The Sons, Briefs, and Videl all bolted out the door and into the car before they could get into any trouble. 

   ChiChi decided to drive this time, so Bulma could get some rest. 

   That didn't happen.

   "Mom, are we there yet?"

   "No Trunks."

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "No"

   "Are we there yet?" 

   ChiChi looked up in the rearview mirror. "Looks like you could use some help." She took one hand off the steering wheel and reached into her inter-dimension of weapons and pulled out a frying pan AND eggbeater. She handed them to Bulma. Bulma looked ChiChi gratefully, and then narrowed her eyes at Trunks. She hit him upside the head with the pan, and then tangled his hair in the egg beater. 

   "HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU EVIL DOER!" Bulma screamed. 

   Goku was sitting next to her. "Calm down Bulma…gosh, you women are so mean sometimes."

   Bulma glared at Goku. "What did you say?"

   "I…don't…know…"

   Bulma hit Goku with the frying pan. Satisfied, she handed the weapons back to ChiChi. Goku was in too much pain to speak.  

   About an hour later, they gang came up to the border. They had to pull up into a booth, where a security guard was.

   "Hello, state your name and residence."

   "I'm Son ChiChi, and I live in Massachusetts." 

   "Picture ID please?"

   "Sure!" ChiChi took out her license and handed it to the security guard.

   "Okay. I need to see the IDS of anyone over 18 in your card.

   Vegeta crossed his arms. "Why do we have to do this? It's not like we're terrorists and we have a bomb!"

   "What did you say?" The security guard raised an eyebrow at Vegeta.

   "I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE THOSE PATHETIC WEAK TERRORIST! IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE A BOMB!"

   The security guard reached for his walkie-talkie. "We have a situation here. I just received a bomb threat."

   "WHAT!? THAT WASN'T A BOMB THREAT!"

   "You said bomb. You don't say bomb while crossing the border."

   "WHAT!? I'LL SAY THE WORD BOMB WHENEVER I WANT TO SAY THE WORD BOMB!"

   "You can't say bomb."

   "bomb bomb bomb, bomb bomb bomb bomb!" 

   "Sir…"

   "Woman! Step on the gas!"

   "WHAT!?" ChiChi exclaimed. "We're going to get arrested! Thanks a lot Vegeta!" 

   "I said press the gas."

   ChiChi pressed the accelerator as hard as she could, and left the security guard clueless.

   "Baka security guard" Vegeta murmured. 

   "How much longer do we have to go?"

   "SHUT UP TRUNKS!"

   "Are we there yet?"

   "NO"

   "I'm hungry…"

   "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

   "Goten hunny…make sure that Gohan doesn't do anything stupid back there with Videl okay?"

   "CHICHI!"

   "Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

   "GOTEN!"

   "Sorry Gohan."

~*~

"Strawberry daiquiris…very…yummy…"

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right…that was a strange ending. You know I don't put who's talking on purpose, right? Maybe you guys can figure them out…anyway, the actual trip WILL begin in the next chapter! Yay!

Well…remember to review! 


	7. The Arrival: Canadian Songs and bedrooms

OMG I am SO sorry this came out so late! I started to write this, and then I got a frikin writers block! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. You guys are so awesome! Here's chapter 7, I hope it's not too bad!

Oh, and I don't own DBZ, or any songs I mention/ type down here.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: The Arrival: Canadian Songs and the bedrooms. 

   ChiChi pulled up into the Hilton Hotel. The last hour of the trip had gone quite peacefully, save for the fact that they got lost in the inner city of Toronto.

   Ah, Toronto. What a great city. There's shopping all over the place, underground malls, restaurants. Wayne Gretsky's, Hockey Hall of Fame, CN Tower, water parks, and all sorts of cool and awesome things too do.

   And wherever there's a cool and awesome thing to do, you know that someone is somehow going to ruin it. 

   As I was saying before, they pulled into the Hilton. Goten and Trunks jumped out quickly, and started to sing…er…rap…

   Goten started.

   "Nevertheless am I dressed for the occasion. Its number 32 now here's the situation"

   "If the beat moves your feet then don't change the station"

   "And we rap cause we're leaving on a permanent vacation."

   "Well, I'm a disaster"

   "A microphone master"

   "Put on the tape and rock a little faster"

   "It's not about the money its about sweatin all the bitches in the biking shorts…"

   "GOTEN!"

   Goten stopped. "Sorry mom!" Trunk's continued to rap.

   "And I'm hot chocolate and if you see me running late I'm always makin' trouble making girl feel great"

   Goten joined back in.

   "And I'm bizzy d from way down"

   "Town"

   "I'm known to own a mic like a king with a"

   "Crown"

   "When I'm on top I'm like a…"

   "SHUT UP BRATS!"

   Trunks turned to Goten. "Look's like we'll have to skip to your favorite line."

   Goten smiled. "YES!" He then started to sing again.

   "When I wake up I like a pan of bacon, start off the day with my arteries shakin"

   The both pretended to have guitars and started jump up and down.

   "Rock! It's what we're all about it's what we live for, gonna shout it out. Rock! It's what we're all about it's what we live for, gonna shout it out. ROCK!"

   Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you two done yet?"

   Trunks and Goten stopped and blushed. 

   ChiChi looked at the boys with shame, while everyone besides Vegeta and Bulma tried to hold in their laughter.

   "How about you guys sing the national anthem for us now?" Gohan said between laughs. He knew they didn't know any words besides "O Canada". Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smiled.

   "Regular or punk version?" Trunks looked at Goten.

   "Punk. Definitely."

   Trunks pretended that he had a microphone in his hands. "All right, we're going to sing the Canadian National Anthem. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4!" 

   "Never made it as a wise man"

   "Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing"

   "Tired of living it like a blind man"

   " I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling"

   "And this is how you remind me of what I really am."

   "This is how you remind me of what I really am"

   " It's not like you to say sorry, I'm waiting on a different story"

   "This is how I mistaken for giving you a heart worth breaking"

    "And I've been wrong"

    "I've been down" 

    "To the bottom of every bottle"

   "These five words in my head say are we having fun yet?"

   "Yes, yes"

   "Are we having fun yet?"

   Gohan looked at them strangely. He then slapped his forehead. Of course! MTV! Sum 41 did a cover on that song and called it the Canadian Anthem. Idiot kids…oh well. They're their father's sons. Stupidity must run in the Saiya-Jin blood. Gohan even acted quite naïve himself. Wait…forget that thought. Gohan IS NOT your average Saya-Jin. Gohan sighed again, and headed into the hotel.

~*~

   "Well, here are the rooms. Boys in one, and Girls in the other." ChiChi said, opening a door. She turned around and looked at the people behind her. Bulma and Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. Their mouths were literally hanging wide open! Gohan sighed, as so did Videl. Goku made no comment, not that he was at all surprised at ChiChi's comment. Trunks and Goten missed the whole scene. Actually, no one noticed that they weren't even there.

   The gang walked into the first room. It had to twin beds, a TV, a dresser, a closet, and a bathroom. There was also a large window that gave a breath taking view of the city. It had three layers of curtains for the nighttime.

   ChiChi walked over to a door in the room and opened it. The door led to the next room, where the boys were going to stay. She stopped in her tracks and cracked a smile. "Oh boys, come look at your room…"

   Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku (remember, Trunks and Goten aren't there) stepped into their room. The room looked normal, except for one thing.

   "There is no way I am sharing a bed with Kakarott and his two brats!" Vegeta screamed, pointing at the King sized bed. Goku thought the same thing.

   "Yeah, why do we have to share a bed? Can't we take the other room?"

   "No!" ChiChi screamed. "WE, as in THE GIRLS, will have the other room! YOU will have to share!"

   "But ChiChi…wouldn't that be wrong? I mean, two grown men in the same _bed?"_

   ChiChi thought for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I guess you're right. We'll get cots for you and Vegeta. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks will sleep in the bed together. Speaking of them…where are they?" 

   Gohan looked at ChiChi. "Mom! I don't want to sleep with those two hell raisers! I'll sleep with…" Whoa there Gohan! Stop while you're ahead, and don't say anything stupid. He quickly glanced at Videl, who had quickly caught on. She was starting to turn a light red pinkish color. Gohan also blushed too.

   Bulma looked at ChiChi and shook her head. Teenagers…

   A voice suddenly came over the PA system. "Security, will you please come down to the pool area? We have two kids down here. One has purple hair, and the other on has black hair. If these children fit your child's description, please also come down. Thank you." 

   Bulma glanced over at Vegeta. "Honey, will you take care of this?" 

   "Me? Why do I have to do it!"

   "Vegeta, please? You'll get a present when we get home!" Bulma winked at him. 

   Vegeta's attitude suddenly changed. "Oh, okay Bulma! Whatever you ask for honey! Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Vegeta then headed out the door. ChiChi looked at Goku.

   "Fine…I'll go with Vegeta."

   "Thank you Goku." 

   "Sure."

   Goku then left. Gohan stared at the empty doorway. Strange…

~*~

   Vegeta, back to his old self, stomped down to the pool. It was half inside, and half outside. He threw open the door. Goku came in behind him. They both looked at one boy in disbelief.

   "They did not do that…" They both said that the same time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you go! I know that the lyrics to "What we're all about" are wrong, but I can't find the correct lyrics anywhere! If you know them, or know a place where I can find them, please let me know! Thanks!

Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will hopefully be out faster than this chapter.

Now, since you're probably bored, go read my other fics Bounty Hunter and Pan's Destiny. ^_^


	8. Fakes and Drunken Children

   Have no fear! Chapter eight is here! 

All right…that was dumb, but whatever! Some of you guys have me figured out…or do you? That is the question! Okay, that didn't make sense. I have nothing much to say, except that I apologize to Schizophrenic for screwing up some stuff in the last chapter. She knows what I'm talking about! So, sorry again, even though I've apologized a few times to you already. ^_^

So, read on, and remember to review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 08: Fakes and Drunken children

   Vegeta stormed over to the security guards. He gabbed Gotenks by the shoulder and spun him around.

   "How many times do we have to tell you not to fuse when we're on vacation!" Vegeta screamed. He looked down at the boy. There was something strikingly odd about this Gotenks…

   "Kakarott! Get over here!"

   Goku walked over and scratched his head. "What is it Vegeta?"

   "Look at who we have here! Now, what are we going to do about it?" 

   "I don't know Vegeta. I mean, we told them not to fuse but…"

   Vegeta shook his head. Not again. Not now. How he hated how soft and naïve Goku was at times. "No, we are NOT letting them off the hook this time! We are going to punish them!"

   "But Vegeta look at him! He looks scared stiff!"

   And so he was. Gotenks was standing there, literally shaking in his boots. 

   Vegeta looked at Gotenks. "Wait, this isn't Gotenks."

   "It isn't? Gosh Vegeta, it sure looks like him!" Goku said knowingly. Boy, did he feel smart today.

   "Hello! Is anyone in there?" Vegeta slapped Goku upside the head. "Gotenks is never scared of me! Gotenks isn't scared of anyone! As far as we know, he has the biggest ego of us all."

   "Bigger than you?"

   Vegeta cringed. Goku was mocking him! "Yes…" He paused. "Bigger than me." He hated it when Goku was right. "And look! His eyes look like the eyes of a weakling!"

   "Aw, don't be so harsh on the poor kid. We'll just have to find the real Gotenks!" Goku walked up to the boy. "Did two kids come by here?" The kid nodded. "Did they put you up to this?" He nodded again nervously. "Where did they go?" The boy pointed outside. "Okay! Thank you!" Goku and Vegeta then went outside and looked around.

   "Well Kakarott!" Vegeta said after searching for about five minutes. "They're not here!" 

   "So? I'll seek them out, and I'll use my instant transmission technique to find them!" Goku narrowed his eyes and concentrated on finding the two devils in disguise. After a minutes he smiled, and put his index finger and his middle finger up to his forehead. With his other hand, he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder, and off they went…

~*~

   Dende slurped on his Strawberry Daiquiri. He sat sprawled out on his lounge chair, and relaxed while Trunks and Goten sparred on the lookout. Man, being god was easy…

   Dende was about to drift into a nice nap when something started tugging at his antennae. "Ouch! That hurt! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch the antennas? They are VERY sensitive!"

   "I'm sorry!" Goten said. "Me and Trunks are thirsty. Can we have a drink?"

   "A drink?" Dende smiled slyly. "Of course. Here," He took out two cups and poured red liquid into them. "Have this. It's very good!"

   Trunks and Goten both took their cups and took a small sip of their drinks. At once they both smiled, and drank the whole thing in one sip. They then held their cups out for more. Dende laughed to himself and poured some more for them to drinks.

   "Strawberry Daiquiris may be good," Dende thought, "But they also can make two little super Saya-Jins very, very drunk…Oh Dende, you crack yourself up sometimes…"

   Soon, Trunks and Goten were laughing at simple things like slapping hands, and doing forward rolls. Dende was also laughing too. Boy, was this fun. 

   Trunks stood up. He leaped up in the air to fly, but fell flat on his face. He laughed and got back up, and tried to fly again. He fell flat on his face. Laughing even harder, Trunks put more energy into trying to fly. He fell even harder, leaving a crater in the middle of Kami's Lookout. 

   Goten laughed hard at Trunks. "Trunks…is…*hiccup* funny! Do that…again…*hiccup*…Trunks!"

   So, Trunks got up and started to try to fly again, falling on the ground each time, leaving a bigger and bigger crater. 

        Goku and Vegeta appeared on the scene at Kami's Lookout. There was the little green guardian himself, and they two demi Saya-Jins. Goku looked at Dende. Vegeta was outraged.

   "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?"

   "N…nothing, Mr. Vegeta sir!" 

   "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

   "They're…they're…"

   "Vegeta, don't be so hard on Dende. I'm sure he didn't do anything!" Goku said nicely.

   Dende smiled gratefully at Goku. "Of course I didn't do anything!"

   Vegeta walked over to Trunks, who was now throwing a can up in the air and catching it. As Trunks threw it up, Vegeta caught it.

   "What is this boy?" 

   "N…nothing…heh heh…dad…"

   "Purple paint spray!"

   Trunks shook his head vigorously, making him spin around and fall. "No…"

   "Did you pain that brat's hair that's down in the hotel?"

   "No!"

   Goten stumbled over next to Trunks. "We…ha! This is kind of funny Mr. Vegeta. We spray painted the kid's hair! Ha! We really tricked that security guard!"

   "Why you little…"

   "Wait Vegeta!" Goku said, "Count to ten! Count to ten!"

   "One…two…three…" Vegeta's blood pressure started to rise. "Four…five…six…" He started to calm down…wait! No, it's rising again. "Seven…eight…nine…" He clenched his fists and his teeth.

   "Don't do it Vegeta…"

   "TEN! WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vegeta grabbed for Trunks's neck, and started to strangle him. Goku quickly grabbed Goten, and ran over to Vegeta and Trunks. Placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, he quickly used the IT technique to quickly get back to Toronto. 

   Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan all appeared in the hotel room. Goku placed Goten on a bed, and Vegeta was strangling Trunks. When he noticed that everyone was watching him, Vegeta took one hand off Trunks' neck, and slung the other one around his shoulder. 

   "Trunks, have I told you how proud of you I am lately?" 

   Everyone sweat dropped. Vegeta needed counseling…

   "Vegeta! What are you doing to my baby?" Bulma rushed over to Trunks and hugged him.

   "I didn't do anything woman! The boy is drunk! Damn Namek…"

   "DENDE did this?!"

   "Who else?" 

   "I am going to make one trip to a certain green God one of these days, and its not going to be pretty…"

   ChiChi walked over to Bulma. "Calm down. Let the boys sleep, and when they wake up, we'll go to the underground mall!"

   "Yes! To the underground mall!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^_^ Did you like that? See…it wasn't Gotenks! They spray painted some kid's hair, and somehow got a look a like! And you all thought that was really Gotenks…

Oh, and on my vacation, no one got drunk. This fic is starting to move farther and farther away from anything real, which I was kind of hoping that would happen.

Well, next time, we have adventures in the underground mall! Please come back, and have a safe journey home to your planets. Good-bye. 


	9. Little Terrorists

   Oh…my…god…over 80 reviews…. this…is…so…AWESOME! WHOO HOO! *plays song 2 by Blur*

WHOO HOO! This is so incredible. I was doing this just to do it, and it's actually popular! Thank you everyone! *hands out cyber cookies and drinks* TO THE FIC! YAY!

The reason for not updating in a while is in my profile (where you can find my other fics…*cough* READ THEM *cough*)

I would like to clear something up. In the last chapter, when I was talking about Nickleback and Sum 41, I did not say that they were punk rock. This is what happened: At MTV New Years Eve party last year or whatever, Sum 41 sang a punk cover on Nickleback's "How You Remind Me". I never said that Nickleback and Sum 41 are punk, because they're not. Okay? I hope you guys understand now. I apologize for any misunderstandings. 

Anywhoo…on to the chapter!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 8: Ki, Gods in trouble, and Hot Pursuits on the streets 

   "When are we going?" Bulma whined. It had only been forty five minutes since the boys fell asleep, and the sun was going down. "If we don't leave soon, it will be closed!" 

   "Calm down! I'll get them up now if it makes you happy." ChiChi walked over to the double bed that Goten and Trunks were sleeping on. She shook them roughly, knowing that doing anything gently wouldn't work.

   Trunks didn't stir, but Goten turned over onto his side, and murmured something that sounded like "Not the chocolate…" 

   ChiChi pouted towards Bulma. "Do we have to wake them up? They're so adorable when they sleep!"

   "Yes" Bulma growled.

   Goku then walked over. "I'll wake them up!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, and put it up to Goten's ear. 

   "GOTEN IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

   Goten turned over again, and murmured something else. It sounded a little something like "Nice…sweet…chocolate…" He started to drool as a small smile formed across his face. ChiChi and Bulma tried to stifle their laughs. They stopped as soon as they heard a grunt from the back of the room.

   "Baka humans…" Vegeta said, moving towards the front. "Oh…and Saya-Jin." He said, pointing at Goku. He then paused for a moment. "I'll wake them up."

   Vegeta walked up to the bed, and put both of his hands out, aiming each palm towards each little chibi. A small amount of energy formed in each hand. Vegeta released them, hitting the boys head on. Soon, they were both yelping in the air as they held onto their smoking rear-ends. They both fell back onto the bed when they hit their heads on the ceiling. 

   "Vegeta! What did I say about using ki energy?"

   "What did you say? Seems like I missed it."

   "NEVER USE IT IN THE HOTEL ROOM!"

   Vegeta rolled his eyes. Enough already…  

   A small whisper was suddenly heard in the room. "Vegeta must never use ki blasts while on vacation. Vegeta must never use ki blasts while on vacation…"

   Everyone turned around to see Goku whispering in Vegeta's ear. Everyone looked at Goku with unbelievable faces. Goku the stood up to his regular height and put his hand behind his head. "Heh heh…sorry guys. Now, are we going to the mall or what?"

   "The mall the mall the mall the mall the mall the mall the mall the mall…" Bulma started singing random notes. ChiChi shook her head.

   "Poor woman…she needs a vacation from her insane family." She paused for a moment, and chuckled. "Oh yeah…we are on vacation…the poor woman…"

   "The mall the mall the mall the mall…"

   Goten and Trunks slowly slid off the bed. Sneaking over to their suitcases, Trunks grabbed a skateboard, and Goten grabbed a pair of inline skates. Soon, they disappeared into the hallway.

~*~

   "So Trunks, what do you want to do?"

   "I don't know. I guess we could always check out that mall."

   "Okay, I guess so."

   Trunks and Goten then started to speed through the hallway and out the revolving doors of the Hilton Hotel onto the streets of Toronto. They turned right and started skating down the street. 

 ~*~

   "No! Not the Daiquiris! Not the Daiquiris! Anything but them!" Dende screamed, struggling to get out of Piccolo's grasp. Piccolo was holding Dende upside down by one short leg. Dende squirmed around, trying to free himself. It was not use though; Piccolo had too strong a grip. 

   "Dende, you are supposed to watch Earth, not try to make their lives miserable."

   "The blood! The blood is rushing to my head! I can't breathe…I CAN'T BREATHE! Help me, HELP ME!"

Dende held onto his head, and pulled at his antennas. 

   "Promise not to try to ruin Gohan's life?" Piccolo said sternly.

   "I promise, I promise!" 

   "Or Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta…"

   "Yes, yes! Now put me down GENTLY!"

   "Okay Dende." Piccolo smirked, and promptly let go of the young guardian's leg, making him crash to the ground. Dende yelped in pain. Sitting up, he rubbed a rather large bump on his head. 

   "PICCOLO! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

   Piccolo moved towards the edge of Kami's Lookout. "You deserved it. I'll make it a lot worst next time." Without saying anything else, he jumped off and flew towards Earth. Dende ran to the edge and watched him fly off. 

   "You stupid Namek! I'll remember this! You seem to forget that I AM GOD! HAHAHAHA! Watch out my little…er…tall green friend, for you will get a visit from me when you least expect it!" Laughing his head off, Dende made his way back over to his lawn chair, and took out a Piña Colada he had been hiding. There, he laid himself out to catch a few rays. 

   "Heh Heh…the world will be mine…"

~*~

   Goten and Trunks raced through the streets of Toronto. Doing ollies and grinds off every possible ledge, they managed to knock over five people, run over a few birds, 2 squirrels, and some other various small animals that are too decapitated to tell what the hell they are. 

   Crossing the street without looking, a car came to a halting stop right before it hit Trunks. Angrily looking at the boy, the driver gave Trunks "The finger". Trunks smirked, and kick flipped over the car's hood. Goten then came up, and landed right on the car, scratching up the paint. Angrily, the driver picked up his cell phone and quickly called the police to report two boys that were "terrorizing" the city.

   Soon Goten and Trunks heard sirens following them. Looking back, Trunks almost crashed into a pole. 

   "Goten…. they're after us!" Trunk yelled out.

   "Wha…what!?" Goten looked back at Trunks, and HIT the pole. "Ow…" Trunks came up behind Goten and hit him on the head.

   "You idiot! The cops are after us! We have to lose them! Start skating!" With that, Trunks hopped onto his skateboard, and started down the sidewalk.

   "Wait for me! Ow…. my face…" Goten followed after Trunks, cringing at the stinging sensation he felt in his face. Sure enough, there was a red mark showing where the pole had hit his face. 

   The cops were drawing closer. Soon, they were right on the boys' tails (so to speak…). Trunks made a sudden turn to the right, and did a crooked grind down a pole. Goten jumped the steps underneath him all together, and they made their way into the underground mall.

   "This is car 456 reporting. We will need backup. I repeat, we will need backup. They have entered the underground mall." A policeman said into his radio. After, he ran down the stairs and followed the boys. 

~*~

   Chichi paced the room nervously. Since the boys had disappeared, she had been worried about the damage they could cause in the city. 

   "Where could they be?" She cried out. "Why would they just leave without us knowing!"

   Vegeta cringed. He hated Chichi with all his heart. Her voice annoyed him, her actions annoyed him, and everything else about her annoyed him. Curse that Kakarott for marrying her—she wasn't even good looking, not like HIS woman! ( *cough* to speak form Vegeta's p.o.v.) 

   Vegeta finally lost it. "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU ACCURSED WOMAN!" Everyone suddenly went into a deadly silence. Vegeta smirked. Finally, some respect. "Those damn boys probably got so annoyed at the insanity going on in here that they headed to that damn mall themselves. They did bring skateboards and inline skates you know." 

   "WHAT!" Chichi screamed. "GOTEN WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BRING HIS INLINES!"  

   "AND TRUNKS WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BRING HIS SKATEBOARD!" Bulma crossed her arms. "Did you know about this?"

   No answer. Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. "I SAID DID YOU—"

   "I HEARD IT THE FIRST TIME WOMAN! I KNEW ABOUT IT! YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN IF HE BRINGS HIS SKATEBOARD? HE CAN GO SKATEBOARDING ALL HE WANTS!"

   They heard a banging on the wall next to them. A high-pitched shout came through it. 

   "WILL YOU PEOPLE IN THERE SHUT THE HELL UP?"

   Bulma stared at Vegeta. "Vegeta! We're bothering the other people!"

   "I don't want to hear it." Vegeta turned to walk out the door. "We all know that they somehow got themselves into trouble, we might as well find them before the cops do."

   "Wow…Vegeta's being sensible. That's something new." Chichi said sarcastically.

   "Just shut up woman. I don't want to hear it from you either."

   And out of the hotel they went, with the sounds of the sirens in the distance…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

HA HA! This took me FOREVER to write, cause I hit total writers block! So, the actual mall will come in the next chapter. Hopefully, it won't take another month for me to update this fic. Until next time though, review! ^_^ 

Oh, and the whole thing with Dende and Piccolo could possibly become a side story…

   It will be called "Dende's Revenge" Oh, how original is THAT! LOL

See ya!


	10. Chase Through The Mall

Hey everyone! I was kinda disappointed wit the response for the other chapter. Maybe everyone has just forgotten about me…  
Anyway, I would LOVE some more reviews…   
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 10: Chase through the mall  
  
Goten and Trunks entered the mall. Skating through the halls slowly, they observed their surroundings. The halls seemed to go on forever, with various newspaper stands scattered along the walls. There were also places for people to conduct business, and other places to buy various different items. In other words-no shopping for kids or teenagers. Strictly a business mall. Damn. No Roots…  
Trunks coughed a but as he stared straight ahead. He saw an exit. To leave or not to leave…that is the question!  
But enough of ripping off Shakespeare…Goten was in his own little world. His mind was on a one item track: food. Like father, like son, I always say. Goten drooled and licked his lips as he passed stores selling ice cream and other food items. His stomach rumbled rather loudly. Heck, people even started to stare at him as if he were some alien from outer space. Trunks glared at Goten, who blushed lightly.  
"God Goten, do you ever think of anything besides food?"  
"Well I…"  
"You there! Stop!"  
Trunks glanced behind him. A police man was quickly advancing on them. Trunks quickly looked at Goten, who was drooling over an ice cream snickers bar. Throwing open the case, Trunks threw a snickers bar to Goten, and motioned for them to run. Trunks then took off on his skateboard, and Goten followed on his skates.  
The Police man gritted his teeth, and followed after the boys. Taking his walkie-talkie, he yelled into the speaker. "Attention. They are heading to the south end. I repeat, they are heading to the south end. Send personnel there to cut them off."  
"Roger that."   
The security guard then continued after the boys.  
  
~*~  
  
"So guys, where do you want to go first?" ChiChi asked, opening the door to the mall. Everyone shrugged their shoulders as they walked in. After stepping inside the mall, a purple blur sped past them.  
"Was that Trunks?" Bulma said, confused.  
"I…I think so." ChiChi answered.  
Soon, Goten passed at a comfortable speed, eating the snickers bar. Not long after, the security guard ran passed them, at a slower speed, considering that he was human AND had quite a stomach.   
"Stop! Thief!" The police man slowed down, gasping for air. Soon, he came to a complete stop in front of Bulma. He bent over, hands on his knees.   
"They…stole…food…" He said, slowly. He coughed and took in another deep breath. "They terrorized the city…"  
Vegeta smirked. "Good kids…I knew they had it in them."   
"But I don't need to worry about catching them." The police man continued, "Because we have men at the other end waiting for them." The police man then smirked and looked at Bulma and ChiChi. "So ladies, I better be off. I can see that you're tourists, so if you need a guide I'll be here…" He winked at them. A growl came from Vegeta. The police man gulped nervously. "Well, I better ge back on duty. You never know what might happen! Goodbye for now!" He ten walked in the opposite direction.   
Bulma laughed after the police man left. "God, what a creep. I bet he has no life."   
ChiChi laughed too. "Yeah, tell me about it. I wonder what those boys did that was so terrible."  
"Couldn't have been too bad….Vegeta do you mind…" Bulma turned around to talk to Vegeta, but he was already gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta made his way down the hallways in search of the boys. He wanted to know what happened, when it happened, and where it happened. His search soon came to an end when he found the two boys cornered. He hid behind a pillar to see what the boys would do.   
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. They didn't know what to do. Goten turned to Trunks.  
"So Trunks, how are we going to get out of this one?"  
Trunks hissed at Goten. "Shut up! We have to think of something, I can feel my dad's ki. He'll be watching, and I have to put on a good show!"   
Trunks stared at one of the police men. "My dad will be on his way, and he can beat the shit out of you! SO, I suggest you let us go before you get hurt!"   
"Hey kid! Don't use that language towards me!" The police men raised his fist to hit Trunks.   
Trunks sat down and began to…cry…  
"Huh?" The police man stopped and looked at Trunks.   
Trunks gave Goten a quick glare, and then continued crying. "D-daddy! The…the police m-man is being mean to m-me!"   
Goten caught on quickly, and also started to cry. "Uncle Ve-Vegeta! They're g-going to hurt Trunks and-and me!"   
Vegeta looked at the two boys in awe. They were crying? They shouldn't be crying! No son of Vegeta is going to cry!   
Trunks glanced over at Goten and gave a small nod. Goten nodded back. The police men looked at the two boys sympathetically. Trunks' crying soon turned into a smirk. In a flash, the two boys got up off of the ground, and headed to the police men. Goten kicked one man's shin, and Trunks did the same to another. Making their getaway, Trunks jumped onto his skateboard and started to take off.   
"Hey dad, come on before we get caught!"  
Vegeta came running out from behind the pillar. He forgot that they boys would know that he was watching. He smirked a bit, amused at what the two demi Saya-Jins had done.   
Trunks, Goten and Vegeta sped down the halls. Grabbing onto a pillar, Trunks made a sharp turn into another hallway. Seeing an exit, he headed quickly for it.   
They were almost there…a couple more feet and they would make it. Almost…there…  
Two figures stepped out in front of them. But these people weren't just anyone, they were two WOMAN! Oh boy…  
"Well, hello Trunks."  
"Hi Goten." ChiChi and Bulma crossed their arms.   
Goten and Trunks looked at each other…  
Busted…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sucky chapter, Huh? I can't wait to write the next one. Why, you ask? Well, you'll have to come back and see! ^_^ 


	11. Romance in the air

Disclaimer: Don't own it!  
  
Hey all! Welcome back! Hope you're enjoying this fic, cause we're not stopping nowhere fast!   
Anyway…this is a major G/V chapter! I mean, what would a good humor fic be without some G/V romance? So, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Romance in the air…now GET OUT!  
  
  
Gohan and Videl laid back on the king sized bed. Gohan flipped through the channels, desperately trying to find something to watch.   
"Order a movie."  
"What?" Gohan looked over at Videl.   
"Order a movie. I saw they has Spiderman earlier. Let's watch it."   
"Okay"  
Gohan flipped to the menu, and hit the remote control to get the movies. Here, there were five options:  
1. Children's movies  
2. Old Movies  
3. Recently On Video  
4. In the theaters  
5. Adult viewing  
Gohan hit a button on the remote control, and various pictures came up. The movies included titles as "The Hot Chick" (no, not the rob shnieder version), "Three Women to Tango" and "Erotica".  
"Gohan! What the hell is this?" Videl screamed.  
Gohan turned bright red. "Sorry…must have hit the wrong button." He clicked another button. The screen read: Please wait a moment as we process the billing for the movie "Erotica" to your room.  
"NO! I didn't want to do that!" Gohan screamed at the TV. Quickly turning it off, he turned it back on again to get back to the menu screen. Clicking the right buttons, Videl and Gohan were soon watching the wonderful movie "Spiderman".  
  
~*~  
  
Dende giggled with delight at what happened to Gohan. Sipping his last remaining Pina Colada, he picked up his book to continue reading. The book was called "Ten Steps To Becoming An Evil God by Unknown Author"  
1. Become a short, blue creature  
2. Develop an evil laugh. The laugh being excessively annoying is a must!  
3. Get four evil henchmen. Make sure that their names are all the names of spices. You must call your henchmen the "Spice Boys".  
4. Find the Dragonballs and wish for immortality-that way Gohan can't kill you.  
5. Release evil demons onto the earth.  
6. Kill Gohan so he can't kill you  
7. Kill Kami (after using the dragonballs, of course) so you won't have any competition trying to get the role of God.  
8. If killing is not an option, torture Gohan, and anyone affiliated with him just for the hell of it.  
9. Actually, release any enemies killed by Goku/Gohan from HFIL and have them torture Gohan.  
10. Important: NEVER create a dead zone. It will most definitely back fire on you, causing you to live in darkness forever.  
And remember, always have fun doing this!   
  
Dende laughed. Oh, what a wonderful book he has stumbled upon. His laugh had even become more annoying! Oh yes, the earth was definitely going to be his…  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl watched Spiderman peacefully. Gohan had his arm wrapped around Videl in a innocent way, and Videl rested on Gohan's shoulder. They were watching the infamous scene where Mary Jane kissed Spiderman while he was upside down. Videl looked up at Gohan.  
"Isn't it romantic Gohan?"  
Gohan eyed Videl suspiciously. "Romantic? Since when were you into romance?"  
Videl looked away from Gohan. "I don't know. Ya know, we're watching Spiderman….alone…in a hotel room…" She looked back, only to find Gohan gone. "Gohan…where did you go?"  
"Hi there."  
Videl Spun her head around only to find a man in a bandanna and sunglasses hanging upside down.   
"Gohan, what are you doing?"  
"My name isn't Gohan."   
"uh huh. This is lame Gohan. Lame, but cute."  
"But I'm Saiyaman."  
"Oh you are? Well, we'll just have to see who you really are" She smirked and moved forward to take the sunglasses off "Saiyaman".  
"If you find out my true identity, I'll have to kill you."  
"Oh? We'll have to see about that." Videl moved closer to Saiyaman so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She then leaned in closer so that she was almost touching noses with Saiyaman. Slowly, she took off the sunglasses.  
"Hi Gohan."   
"Looks like I'll have to kill you Videl."  
"We'll see." She whispered. She then closed her eyes, catching Gohan's lips in a gentle kiss. She cradled Gohan's face in her hand as she deepened the kiss. Gohan turned so that he was upright, and pushed forward so that Videl would move backwards. Soon, they were both on the bed, and Videl was slowly unbuttoning Gohan's shirt…  
  
They heard a giggle come from underneath the bed.   
"Told ya they'd be kissing!" One voice said.  
"Why do they do that?" Another one said.  
"I don't know! It's a teenager thing!"  
"But I don't understand…why would Gohan and Videl want to kiss each other? It's gross!"   
"Shut up."  
"But Trunks!"  
"Hush! I told you not to say my name!"  
"Sorry…"  
  
Gohan pulled away from Videl and growled softly. Jumping off the bed and onto the floor, he lifted up the bed sheets to find two demi Saya-Jins who were about to be in some deep shit if they didn't high tail it out of there.   
"Hi boys." Gohan said in a dark voice.  
"H-Hi Gohan." Trunks said nervously. "N-Nice day, isn't it."  
"Out from under the bed."  
"Yes sir." Both Trunks and Goten came out from under the bed. They stood up and looked at him nervously.   
"Now boys. Didn't I tell you to stay out of here?"  
"Yes sir" Both boys answered.  
"And did you?"  
"No sir"  
"Now, you're punishment will wait until we get home. Oh, this will be fun. Maybe I'll even team up with Vegeta on this one." An evil glint entered Gohan's eye. Trunks moaned. He knew what this meant-training, with his father AND Gohan. This was not going to be good, not going to be good at all.  
"Now scram before I change my mind and decide to give you your punishment here."  
"Yes Gohan!" Goten and Trunks said. They promptly ran out of the room faster than humanly possible.  
Gohan collapsed onto the bed and sighed. He hated those boys. He hated them with a passion. They ruined it for him every time. Every single frikin time he got to be alone with Videl, they would show up.  
Videl laughed. Gohan turned around and glared at her. "What's so funny?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"You're so harsh on them. They're only kids. They'll learn soon enough."  
"Yeah, like never."  
Videl laughed again. "It's so cute though."  
Gohan turned around so he was facing her. "Cute? You think it's cute? They're demons!"  
"Okay! You're right! I stand corrected!"  
"Good." Videl has a huge grin spread across her face.  
There was an uneasy silence. Gohan just stared at Videl.  
"Gohan," Videl finally said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You should wear your hair down more often. You look beautiful with it down."  
"You're scaring me…"  
"But you are beautiful…" Gohan moved closer to Videl. He moved a strand of her hair, and kissed her. He ran his fingers through her black hair as they both laid down on the bed.  
Then the door opened.  
Gohan quickly moved away from Videl and rolled off the bed. ChiChi and Bulma walked in with several shopping bags. They stopped when they saw Gohan. Bulma examined Gohan. He was wearing his usual outfit, except that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down, showing off his nicely toned muscles.  
"ChiChi, looks like these two were busy in here." Bulma giggled.  
"Oh! Am I getting grandchildren?" ChiChi chirped. She watched both Videl and Gohan turned several different shades of red.  
"I think we should leave them alone ChiChi."  
"I think so too." Both girls giggled, and quickly hurried out of the room.   
"Will these people stop bothering me?" Gohan yelled loudly. He was ready to pull out his hair.   
"Gohan calm down! Come here, I'll give you a massage."  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you know how to do that?"  
"Being around Eraisa does teach you things."  
"Oh."  
"Now come."   
Gohan sat down on the edge of the bed. Videl sat behind him on her knees, and started to lightly rub the back of his neck. Gohan smiled as she did this. He moaned softly as the tingling sensation went through his body. It felt good to him…really good…   
"Am I hurting you?" Videl said softly.  
"No." Gohan looked over his shoulder at Videl. He reached up and cradled her cheek in his hand. He was about the kiss her…just a little further…  
"And that's how you do the Instant Transmission!" Goku said, Vegeta popping up with him out of nowhere.  
"Wow! That was easy!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"And it's a great way to travel!"  
"DAD!" Gohan screamed.  
"Oh, hey Gohan."  
"GET OUT!"  
"But why Gohan?"  
Vegeta looked at Gohan and smirked. "Kakarott, your son is busy."  
Goku scratched his head. "What? He doesn't look busy…"  
"You're stupidity amazes me sometimes. Come on, let's go spar."  
Goku grinned. "All right!"  
Goku and Vegeta both prepared to use the instant transmission to leave. They were stopped when the door flew opened.  
"Boys!" Bulma said excitedly, "We're going to the CN Tower!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter! Hope you liked it! Now, I need some help. Can someone tell me how tall the CN Tower is? I'd REALLY appreciate it! Oh man….i can't wait to get started  
Remember to review, or I'll sic Vegeta on you! Hey! That rhymed…  
  
Review! 


	12. The CN Tower!

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own DBZ! And neither do you!

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long delay, but I hit a terrible writers block! I would sit here for an hour at a time, trying to think something up. Then last night, it came to me! It's a little messed up, yes, but it'll do. Just remember, this is my messed up version of a half-decent humor fic, since I usually don't write these—ever. I'm your Angst/Drama writer who likes to make everyone die in the end. Yes, now THAT is my type of fic!

Wow…I'm listening to Regis and Kelly, and some dumb ass Canadian is outside in New York with now shoes on and a t-shirt and pants. Wow…he must be cold. His car is buried in snow or something. LOL. Thought I'd let you know. ^_^

Anyway! Read, enjoy and remember to review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: The CN Tower!

   The Sons and the Briefs walked down the busy streets of Toronto. Today was the day that they would see the CN Tower, the tallest free standing building in Canada, and the rest of the world (I think). The tower that stood…god only knows how tall…

   Walking up to the tower, they entered the building. Plain and simple. 

   Inside, the place was packed with tourists. They had to wait 30 minutes just to get to the elevator up to the glass floor. Yes, there is a glass floor…and wait until you hear about this glass floor.

   You would think that the whole level would be glass when you hear the worlds 'glass floor', right? Yes, you would, because that is exactly what I, your wonderful author thought when I heard those words. Well, think of the Briefs and Son's thought…

   "Whoa, a whole glass floor? COOL!" Trunks exclaimed. He was so excited. Glass was the COOLEST thing ever invented. Well, besides fighting, food, and the Internet, but glass was definitely cool. Always really easy to break…

   "I wonder if we'll be able to see all the way down," Goten said thoughtfully. After a while, he sighed. "Ack, too much thinking for me…"

   Trunks laughed, "You're too dumb to think."

   "Yeah, I know."

   Trunks laughed again. The poor kid didn't even know what he was agreeing to. At least his stupidity didn't go as far as his father's did. He heard about the whole Gohan/Videl incident after he left.

   Finally, they had stepped into the elevator. Quickly ascending, they went up 33 flights in under fifty seconds.

   Yeah, and I'm explaining all of this…guess I should show what happened next…

   *POOF*

   Everyone stepped off the elevator. Looking around, they saw two signs—one to go up to the observatory tower thingy, and the other to go down to the glass floor. Yes, they picked the glass floor.

   "Hey you guys, look! That sign says 'Down to Glass Floor'!" Goku exclaimed.

   Thank you Captain Obvious…

   Vegeta grunted. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

   Gr…can these guys read my mind or something? STOP REPETING WHAT I SAY!

   Ahem…anyway…

   They walked down the stairs to the glass floor. This is what we got: two disappointed families. 

   "Where's the glass floor? This is all rug!" Trunks exclaimed. 

   "Yeah!" Goten said. 

   Bulma looked around. "It's over there boys. Looks like they only have a small section as the actual glass floor."

   Trunks crossed his arms. "They MISLED us! I say we sue!"

   "No, you just assumed that the whole thing was glass. It's your own fault Trunks." Goten piped in. Wow…mini-Goku makes sense for once…

   "Well, let's go see it Goten!" Trunks grabbed Goten's wrist, pulling him into the direction of the glass floor.

   Trunks stepped out onto the floor. He bounced up and down to check how sturdy it was. Goten did the same.

   "Seems sturdy enough. Wanna have a contest to see who can jump the highest?"

   "Sure!"

   Trunks went first, then Goten. They both jumped pretty high. They continued their little contest until…

   _Crack_

   Trunks looked down. Shoot…the glass cracked. 

   "Um Trunks…should we get off this now?"

   "I don't know Goten…" To jump, or not to jump? What was the point of there being glass if you can't break it? Trunks actually had to start thinking about this one…

~*~

   Dende laughed. _ Oh yes…jump…keep jumping. Make it break. BREAK! Yes, then another part of the world can be mine! MwHAHAHAHAHA_

_   Toronto, here I come…_

~*~

   Trunks looked at Goten "We jump."

   They both took position. They jumped…

   _SHATTER_

   The two boys fell through the glass. Falling, further and further and further down, closer to their death. 

   Wait, our two precious chibis can fly. People peered down the opening, expecting to see two young boys plunging to their deaths. Instead they were floating…

   The people gasped. Never in their life had they seen someone float. Fall, yes, but float, no. It defied all the laws of gravity! It just wasn't possible!

   Goten and Trunks sighed. Man, they were going to be in deep with Bulma and ChiChi. Sighing again, they both flew up through the hole they created, and back onto the rug.

   A crowd of people looked at them. Soon, and circle was being formed around them.

   A deadly silence filled the room. Deadly, oh so very deadly….

   Someone pointed a finger at them. "Witches! They're witches!"

   "That can't be possible!" Another one said, "Witches don't exist!"

   "Oh, it is very possible my friend. Haven't you read Harry Potter? He was a witch in the muggle world."

   "You idiot! That is a book, meaning it's NOT REAL!"

   "But they can FLY! Doesn't that tell you something?"

   "Good point…."

   "WITCH!"

   "I say we burn them!"

   "Yeah! Burn them!" 

   "Woo Hoo! Yeah! Real live witches, COOL!"

   Trunks and Goten looked around. They knew their powers would get them in trouble someday…

   "You don't want to burn me!" Goten yelled, "I'm cute! Why would you want to hurt this adorable face?" Goten put on a puppy dogface. 

   "Aw…he's so cute! We can't hurt him guys!"

   "You're right…let's burn the gay purple hair one!"

   "WHAT!?" Trunks screamed, "I'm NOT gay! You try having your mother dye her hair several different colors over 100 million times. My genes got confused and didn't give me black hair like my dad's!"

   "We're burning the gay kid! Yeah!" 

   "I'M NOT GAY!"

   "We're burning him tonight!" Someone grabbed onto his arm. 

   Trunks threw the hand off. "Don't touch me if you know what's good for you! I am NOT a witch! Aren't I cute and adorable too?"

   "NO!"

   "Shit…where's Mirai when you need him. They'd go head over heels for him. Ah, the life of living in the future's shadow…" Trunks said to himself dramatically. Suddenly, he found himself being carried away.

   "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" He powered up a ki ball in his hand.

   Suddenly, he was dropped, and people were running, screaming for their lives.

   "HOLLY SHIT HE REALLY IS A WITCH!"

   Trunks smacked his forehead. He just made them believe in a lie…

   Goten came running up next to Trunks. "Trunks…you better see what's happening in the line…"

   Trunks looked at Goten questioningly, and followed him. In the back of a big, long line stood Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl. Wait, where was Vegeta?

   "I TOLD YOU I WANT SOME FOOD! NOW THIS IS A RESTAURANT, I WANT SOME FOOD!" Vegeta held the employee by the collar of his shirt. 

   "Sir I'm…I'm sorry. It reserved for a party. A very important party, that is. Go get some ice cream or something."

   "NO, I WANT SOMETHING DECENT!"

   "I'm sorry sir. Just…just…"

   "Just what?" he growled. 

   "Don't kill me!" The guy cried.

   Vegeta sighed. All he wanted was some food! Was that so hard to ask? He threw the waiter down, and simply walked away.

   "Shit, that was a close one Goten." Trunks whispered to his best friend.

   "Yeah, I know. Vegeta almost killed that guy."

   Note to self: watch Vegeta more.

~*~

   Dende sighed. Both of his plans had backfired on him. Damn…what to do next…

   When in doubt, GET A DRINK! YEAH!

   Dende pranced over to his liquor cabinet and took out a new pouch of Strawberry Daiquiri drink mix. He had grown tired of all the Pina Coladas people gave him in other fics. It was time for a change! Yes!

   Dende looked at his hands. Oh my god, they were turning blue! He was turning blue! Dende smiled. This is what he wanted…. exactly what he wanted…it even said so in the book! The world was on its way to being his, all his…

   "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

~*~

   Goten and Trunks walked around aimlessly. A couple of times, they would see people point and them and whisper "witch" and then go back to doing whatever. The two boys actually thought it was funny, even though they decided to tell their parents, just in case they need their aid…*cough*Vegeta can kill*cough*

   "Mom, if someone says we're witches, we're not! Honestly! And whatever they said we did, we didn't!"

   Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked at Trunks. "What did you do?"

   "We um…"

   "We broke the glass floor Bulma…"

   "GOTEN!" Trunks hissed

   "And we were floating underneath it, and now everyone thinks we're witches."

   "You broke the glass floor?"

   "Um…yeah…"

   "Shit…"

   "Exactly what we said mom, exactly what we said." 

   Soon, a security guard came running up to them, panting, he looked at the two boys, "Are you the ones that broke the floor?"

   Goten and Trunks looked at each other.

   "Who's your mother?"

   Trunks pointed at Bulma.

   The security looked up at Bulma. "Well hello there. Remember me? I'm the guy from the mall." He proceeded to put his arm around Bulma's shoulder, "Looks like these boys broke the glass floor."

   "I'm terribly sorry. Let me get out some money to pay for it." 

   "Oh, no need. A pretty girl like you doesn't need to pay for anything."

   Bulma moved away from him, "But I do. Here's some cash, it should pay for more than the glass floor."

   "Wow…this is a lot of money."

   "Yes, now be on your way, or I'll sic my husband on you. Trust me, you do not want to mess with him."

   "Where is he?" 

   Bulma pointed to the wall, where Vegeta had his arms crossed and a scowl set on his face.

   The security guard gulped and laughed nervously. (you'd be scared too if Vegeta was staring at you!) "Yes, I think I'll go. Bye"

   "Bye"

   Bulma sighed. They had been waiting in this line for over an hour! That's it—they were leaving. 

   "Boys! We're going!"

   "Aw but mom! We did even get to go to the observation tower!"

   "You can fly! You don't need to!"

   "Fine" Trunks said, crossing his arms.

   So, they all left. No one really protested against it, since most of them could fly anyway It just sucked for Bulma and ChiChi, who would never get a birds' eye view of the city like the boys and Videl could. Oh well, thus is life. 

   And so they left with much of their day wasted.

   There was something good though. That night, they would go to Wayne Gretsky's Restaurant!

   But that my friend, is a whole other story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Hey again! Like? No like? Next chapter we head to Wayne Gretsky's! Now only If I could remember it…lol. I don't know how long it'll take, but if you would like to receive e-mails about my updating and posting new fics (this means EVERYTHING and not just WBC.) please leave your e-mail in the review, and I'll add you!  

   Bye now!


	13. Hockey

Hi there! Welcome back! Aren't we fortunate that I didn't wait so long to update? 

Yay! 100 reviews! Me so proud! ^_^ Thank you my loyal readers for sticking by me!

Response to Reviewers:

Defafaeth Mechqua- I'm surprised too. I asked Vegeta way, too. He said he had some issues with Bulma…ya know…um, yeah.

Goku's Daughter- Trust me, NO ONE will lay a hand on your Goten! LOL ^_^ 

Enjoy this Chapter!

But be afraid…be very afraid…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13: Hockey time!

   I love Hockey. It's the greatest sport to ever come out of Canada. Wait…back up. It's the only sport to come out of Canada. I think…

   Anyway, I love Hockey. What's not to love? The fast moving game, the blades screeching on the ice…

   Guys body checking and fighting each other…

"……………….."   

   Oh, hi. I didn't realize you were there. Don't mind me. My mind is just running off to imaginary places. Maybe I'm just in desperate need of a boyfriend. 

    Oh my god! Imagine if Vegeta and Goku played Hockey! Fights…. wow…can you imagine?

   Shit, don't mind me. Let's check up on our boys and girls and see how they're faring at the Hockey Hall Of Fame.

   And away we go…

~*~

   Goten and Trunks bounced into the Hockey Hall of Fame. Looking around, they found the sign they were looking for—interaction section!

   They quickly made their way over. In this section of the building, there were hockey simulations where you get to block pucks, booths for announcing, and mini-games. Everyone followed behind Goten and Trunks.

   Trunks looked at Bulma. "Mom, can I play hockey?"

   Bulma shook her head. "No sir! It's too dangerous!"

   Trunks smacked his forehead. Did anyone else see the irony in that? Too dangerous? For the other kids maybe, but not him. HELLO! Did she not realize that he was the son of Vegeta, which made him Prince of all the Saya-Jins? Well…there were only two Saya-Jins left and three demi Saya-Jins. Guess that's not a lot…

   "Hey Trunks! You can call plays! Come on!"

   "Sweet!" 

   Trunks and Goten ran into a red booth, where they could sit down in stools, and look at a video screen.

   "Which one are we going to do?'

   "Pick that one!" Goten said, pointing at a picture.

   Goku came walking into the booth. "Good pick."

   Trunks looked up at Goku, "How would you know anything about hockey? Is there actually anything in that head of yours besides air?"

   "Hey! I resent that! Vegeta told you that, didn't he?"

   Trunks smirked. 

   "He's going to get a big ass-whoppin' next time we spar…"

   "Well, what play are we doing?"

   Goku looked at the screen, "looks like the winning play with Bobby Ore at the 1976 Stanley Cup."

   "Wow…Goku says something intelligent. It's a miracle." Trunks muttered under his breath.

   "I heard that."

   "Shoot."

   "You guys!" Goten yelled, pointing at the screen, "It's starting! Hurry up Trunks!" 

   Trunks looked at the screen. Clearing his throat he started to call the play.

   "The puck is brought up the left side of the rink. Passed to Bobby Ore on the right side…"" Excitement built up in his voice, as he spoke quickly, "he shoots…AND HE SCORES! BRUINS WIN THE CUP! YEAH!" 

   "SHUT UP!" A random voice screamed. 

   Goku leaned against the booth. "Great game. Bobby Ore is one of the greatest hockey players ever."

   "How would you know?" 

   "Trunks, I don't appreciate the attitude. I have that game on tape FYI."

   "You do?" Goten looked up at Goku.

   "Um…yeah. You're not supposed to know though. ChiChi says hockey is too violent for you."

   Oh, the irony…

   "When do you watch it?"

   "You know when I'm locked in my room alone, and I'm screaming?"

   "Yeah…"

   "I'm watching the game."

   "But Trunks said you were…"

   Trunks hit Goten on the head, "Goten! Shut up!"

   "Sorry…" 

   Goku ignored the hit, being as naïve as he is. He then walked away to find Vegeta.

~*~

   Vegeta stood in front of the Bobby Ore display case in a daze. One of hockey's greatest, and his stuff was right there…

   Vegeta grinned. It was a genuinely evil smile. Think the grinch. You knew when the grinch gets the idea to ruin Christmas and he gets that twisted smile on his face? Of course you do, who hasn't seen that movie? Vegeta's smile was exactly like his. Vegeta rubbed his hands together and laughed softly. Oh, his idea was grand, one of the greatest ideas ever made!

   He would ruin the hockey hall of fame!

   "Hiya Vegeta!"

   Vegeta jumped…damn Kakarott. He turned around abruptly and stared into Goku's eyes. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!"

   "Gees, sorry. What are you doing?"

   Vegeta smiled. Time to put his plan into action. "This." He pulled his fist back, and slammed it into the glass. "Grab everything you can get your hands on."

   "Vegeta! You know better than to steal! What will Bulma think about this?" 

   "Shut up you idiot! Don't you hear the fucking alarm? Grab everything! It belonged to Bobby Ore! BOBBY ORE I TELL YOU!"

   Goku sighed, and started to grab the memorabilia out from the display case. 

   "They're coming…they're coming! They will never ever take my memorabilia! NEVER! NOT MY BOBBY ORE MEMORABILIA!" Vegeta clung to his stuff tighter. "What do we do? Where do we go! Goku! Help me!" Vegeta said frantically. 

   "Did you just call me Goku?"

   "Fuck! Kakarott! What do we do?"

   "Wow, you're coming to me for help. That's a first." Goku said sarcastically.

   "Shut up shut up! Where do we go? They're coming!"

   "Instant transmission, you idiot." Goku shifted the merchandise to his left hand, and put two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta smirked and did the same. Wow, Goku had come in handy for something. YAY!

   They both disappeared in an instant, leaving the cops totally, completely and utterly confused and lost 

~*~

   Vegeta and Goku materialized in their hotel room. 

   Goku angrily threw the memorabilia on the bed. Vegeta calmly and carefully set his down next to Goku's.

   "Vegeta! You idiot!" Goku screamed, "What the hell are you thinking? We're going to end up being wanted by the fucking police!"

   "You stole it too," Vegeta mumbled, acting like a small child.

   "YOU FORCED ME TOO!" Goku threw his hands up in the hair. "What are Bulma and ChiChi going to say about this?"

   "Take it back." Goku and Vegeta turned around only to see Bulma and ChiChi standing with their hands on their hips. 

   Vegeta quickly grabbed a hockey stick, "but it's MINE!"

   "Stop acting like a child! I want you to take it back!"

   "No!" 

   "Don't make me threaten you Vegeta…"

   Goku decided it was time to cut in, "I'll take it back," he quickly gathered everything into his arms. "Be right back. Try not to miss me too much." He then disappeared. 

   Goku came back after a few seconds. "Well Vegeta, you are officially wanted by the police. Goten and Trunks are also wanted for witchery." He shook his head. How did he become associated with such people? Oh yeah…dragonballs…

   "Thank you Goku," ChiChi said calmly, "We always know we can count on you, unlike _some people." She pointed her head towards Vegeta. Vegeta sat cross-legged on the bed and stuck his tongue out at ChiChi._

   *WACK! *

   Vegeta held his head in pain while a large bump formed. ChiChi smirked in content as she put her mallet away.

   Yes, I said mallet. She pulled out a mallet instead of a frying pan.

~*~

   Dende laughed at the scene. He had grown tired of the whole frying pan thing, so he brought back to old school mallet!

   "I hate that frying pan…it doesn't hurt them enough…" Dende said to himself, "too many people use it anyway, and I don't even know who came up with it!"

   Told you so.

~*~

   ChiChi turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going to Wayne Gretsky's restaurant. Bulma, you can come with me. I'm meeting the boys and Videl there. Good bye."

   Bulma started to follow out, "You two better grow up before you come. If you do anything to screw up this dinner, I will make sure it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Understand?"

   Both men nodded.

   "Good. Now Goodbye!" Bulma walked out, and slammed the door behind her.

   "Well Kakarott, what do you want to do now?"

   "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry…" 

   Vegeta sighed. This was going to be a long night…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bobby Ore played for the Bruins…just clarifying it.

 Next chapter: Wayne Gretsky's! For real this time too! Yay! 

Um…any ideas would be appreciated…I'm trying to come up with something more than just a food fight…

Anyway, reviews always appreciated!


	14. Gretzky's Restaurant, Videl's prank, and...

Don't own it!

Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it.

Somehow, this went from Humor to Romance halfway through. Damn the show Escaflowne! Damn it I say!

Hope you like. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14

   ChiChi, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks traveled down the noisy streets of Toronto. It was one of their favorite parts of the day—dinnertime. Breakfast and Lunch were the other two. 

   The streets were particularly quiet for a busy city for a while. You know, one of those "something is going to happen soon," type things. Yeah, it was only time until something happened to them. This wouldn't be a good fanfic unless something strange happened to the crew on the way to dinner.

   Now it was only time…

   3…2…1…

   Action!

   Out of nowhere, the sounds of screaming teenage girls were heard. They rushed down the street in waves, each with hearts in their eyes.

   My bet is that they're after a celebrity.

   "Trunks!" They screamed, rushing towards our cute little chibi. It was about time he got some recognition! Wait…that's Goten…everyone's in love with Trunks…

    Trunks blushed and held his hand up, "Now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around…"

   No one listened. No one even stopped to pay attention. They all ran right past him. 

   Everyone turned around to watch the girls running—in a non-perverted way, that is. Too bad Master Roshi wasn't with them. He would have loved this…

   But then they spotted it. They spotted what was driving the girls crazy. 

   Those long purple locks, those gorgeous blue eyes…

   Someone please tell me how many people in the world is named Trunks? That's right, two. A Mirai, and a Chibi. We love them both to death, but only one is mad hot. 

   Everyone's jaws dropped. They were astonished. What the hell was Mirai doing up to in Toronto? 

   "He's…he's gorgeous!" Videl exclaimed, "What did they do to him! He's…he's…" 

   Videl started to blush. Remember girl, you have a boyfriend who loves you VERY much. Don't even look in Mirai's direction. No, he'd only play you with the other girls! 

   But he's so hot!

   Um…enough of that. Bulma was in pure shock. How had he gotten THIS popular is one city? How did he get popular at all? Sure he had her brains and Vegeta's good looks, but still! Well, she would just have to find out for herself. Bulma marched right into that crowd of girls, pushing just as viciously as the teenagers who tried to get to her poor baby. 

   "Trunks Briefs! WHAT in the HELL are you doing?"

   Mirai Trunks laughed nervously. "Oh um, hi mom. I was coming for a visit, but I miscalculated the time machine, and I ended up in this city. A talent scout recruited me for male modeling."

   "What!? Male…male modeling?" she groaned, "Trunks…I wanted you to do something great with your life. You're so smart…" 

   Trunks rolled his eyes. He was arguing with his mother, in front of a ton of girls. How humiliating. 

   "Is that a silk shirt you're wearing!?"

   Trunks blushed, "Um, yeah…"

   "It looks hot on you Trunks!" Videl screamed, waving her hand wildly in the air. "Call me sometime!"

   Trunks looked down at Bulma, "Is she still with Gohan?"

   "Yeah, she's just in a state of shock. She's a teenager, what do you expect?" 

   "Can you get me out of this?" Trunks whispered.

   Bulma smirked. She obviously had picked it up from Vegeta, "No dear. You took the job, you get yourself out. You're a smart man, you can figure it out." She smiled at him, and left poor Mirai to the mercy of rabid teenyboppers—A.K.A. thirteen and fourteen year old girls. 

   "Okay guys, let's go eat!" Bulma said excitedly while walking past her group. Videl stood frozen in her spot, her eyes glued on Trunks. She felt as if she had died and gone to heaven.

   Gohan grabbed Videl's shoulders, "Come on Videl. Remember, you do have a boyfriend standing right here, so you'll have to wait another day to run off with Mirai."

   Videl absentmindedly nodded, even though she didn't hear a word Gohan had said. Slowly, she regretfully turned around and walked besides Gohan.

   The magic of Mirai's gorgeous body wore off after about five minutes. It was then Videl thought up a plan. Something evil to do. It would have to wait until they were in the restaurant though. Yes, it would work well… Gohan will flip out, she thought.

~*~

   Goku and Vegeta laid on the king sized bed together. They stared into each other's eyes wondering why they hadn't done this earlier…

   Vegeta grunted, a whimper escaped Goku's throat. 

   "Vegeta…you're hurting me…" Goku said softly.

   "Rightly deserved." Vegeta smirked. 

   (Insert song "Smack My Bitch Up" by Prodigy right here)   

   "You think we're going to score?"

   "Not unless we get to home plate first…"   

   No! It's not like that. You guys have perverted minds…Goku and Vegeta in bed together…gross…

   Actually, they were arm wrestling and watching baseball. I think it was two random Canadian teams playing on TV, and they decided to cheer for one.

   Vegeta beat Goku in the arm wrestling match. 

    Vegeta jumped up from the bed, "I did it! I beat the great Kakarott in something! Take that! Yeah!" He started to dance around the room.

   Goku smacked his forehead. First Vegeta goes from a deranged hockey fan, to acting like a child, to a dancing freak. How much more out of character can he get?

   "Vegeta, how do you know if I wasn't holding back?" 

   Vegeta stopped spinning around and eyes Goku suspiciously, "Why, were you?"

   Goku smirked, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

   Vegeta grit his teeth. No, not again. He wanted to be the best at something! Rematch! It was time for a rematch! He propped his elbow on a table in the room. Goku walked over to the table, and the rematch began…

~*~

   ChiChi, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks (what a long list…) sat down at a table in Wayne Gretzky's restaurant. It was really nice, with a lot of people. The perfect spot for Videl's plan.

   "Um, everyone. I have an announcement," Videl said quietly. Everyone turned their attention to her. Videl cleared her throat. Put on your best act, girl, she thought. 

   "Everyone, I'm um…pregnant."

   Everyone gasped. She wasn't even married! Who could the father even be? She had only been with Gohan…oh…

   "Videl! Who's the father? How could you have done something like this?" ChiChi exclaimed.

   Videl forced a few tears to fall from her eyes, "It's…it's…Gohan's baby."

   Gohan looked mortified. How…they never had done anything! Okay…maybe that little thing during Spiderman, but their clothes weren't even off! It was totally innocent! 

   ChiChi glared at Gohan, "I thought you were more responsible than that! I know I want grandchildren from you, but I was willing to wait until you two got married!"

   "But mom…I…we…how?" Gohan stammered, trying to get the words out.

   "Gohan, don't you know how babies are made? Of course we're having a baby…" Videl sniffed, trying to make the act more dramatic. 

   "Of course I know how babies were made! We never did anything! It can't be mine!" 

   Videl stood up, knocking the chair backwards, "Are you saying you don't love me?" She wailed, throwing her arms in the air, "Do you not want to be with me now that you have a fatherly role to fill? Men are pigs!"

   Everyone turned their eyes to the young lady throwing a fit in the middle of the restaurant. 

   "Mom, where do babies come from?" Goten tugged on ChiChi's sleeve.

   "I'll tell you when you're older."

   "But I want to know now!"

   "No. Wait until you're older."

   Trunks turned to Goten, "You are so naïve Goten. You know when you're at my house, and Mom and Dad are really loud in their room?"

   "Yeah."

   "That's where babies come from."

   Goten looked confused, "From your parents' room?" 

   "No you idiot! From what they do in there!"

   Bulma's face turned red, "We're not that loud Trunks! How dare you!"

   Trunks gulped. This wasn't good…

   "Videl! It's not that I don't love you, it's just…" Gohan said quickly, trying to calm down the scene. 

   "You're afraid of having a child! Son Gohan, if you leave me I'll…I'll kill myself!" She turned to leave.

   "Videl no! You can't do that!"

   "And why not?"

   "Because I love you, that's why!" 

   Videl gave a dramatic sigh, "I don't think you're taking this seriously enough. Everyone, I'm tired from all of this. I'll meet everyone at the hotel." With that, she turned to leave. 

   "Videl wait!" Gohan yelled. He followed her out of the restaurant.

   After Gohan and Videl left, ChiChi and Bulma exchanged glances. That was strange…

~*~

   Gohan followed after Videl. He had to calm her down before she did something stupid. He was not about the have a dead girlfriend. No, he loved her too much to let that happen. 

   "Videl, hold on!" Gohan ran up behind Videl. Videl turned around, a huge smirk on her face.

   "Hi Gohan."

   "What's going on?"

   Videl laughed, "You're face…priceless!" 

   "What? I'm confused."

   Videl laughed, "I'm not pregnant. There's no way I could be, of course."

   "It was an act? You embarrassed me and it was an act?" Gohan yelled.

   Videl nodded, "Only to get us out of there." 

   "Go on."

   Videl took out a card, "I have the room key in the hotel. No one is there except Goku and Vegeta, and they'll probably be in your room. A whole unused room for us to use without any interruptions like last time." 

   "Videl, you're not saying…"

   Videl walked up to Gohan ad wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aw Gohan, we never get any time alone." She pecked him on the cheek, "Come on."

   "I don't know…"

   "Well then," She backed away from Gohan, "I'll be at the hotel. Join me if you decide to. If not, don't be surprised to see Mirai there. He's a lot cuter than you anyway." She turned her head away, a smirk gracing her face. She knew it would get Gohan to come with her. 

   Gohan sighed, "I'm coming, hold on." He jogged up next to her. Videl slipped her arm around his waist. Oh, she just loved having so much control over him. 

   They quickly made their way up to the hotel room. Gohan's heart started to beat faster—why was he so nervous? 

   Warning: raging hormones, raging hormones…damn the teenage years. 

   Before long, they were in front of Videl's room. Slowly, she opened the door, just to make sure no one was in there. She smiled, and led Gohan into the room. Only the two of them, alone, in a hotel room…

   Videl collapsed on one of the twin beds, "Gohan, I'm exhausted. Will you give me a massage?"

   Gohan nearly choked. What was she trying to do, kill him? He nodded slowly, and sat down on the bed behind Videl. Videl moved her hair to the side. Gohan gulped. He reminded himself to stay in control…that restaurant scene was too scary to let it become reality. Slowly, he rubbed Videl's neck, his hands moving across her upper back.

   "Lower." Videl said quietly. He gave really good massages…

   Gohan moved his hands to her mid back. Videl moaned as all the stress left her body.

   "Lower."

   Gohan gulped, and moved his hands near her waist. This was becoming too much. He couldn't stand it anymore. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist, and pulled her back towards him. Videl rested her head on Gohan's shoulder. 

   Videl smiled, "Hi Gohan." 

   "Hi Videl." Gohan responded quietly. He shivered as Videl's hand caressed his cheek. Too much to handle…

   In one swift movement, Gohan turned Videl so that she faced him. In an instant, they locked lips, both struggling for control. Gohan pushed Videl back on the bed, forcing them both the lay down. 

   Videl broke free of Gohan. "Can I ask you something?"

   Gohan kissed her, "What is it?"

   "In the restaurant, when you said that you love me, did you mean it?"

   Gohan blinked at her, "Of course I did. I wouldn't have said it unless I didn't mean it." 

   Videl smiled at Gohan, "Good." 

   "Why did you ask?" Gohan flipped onto his back.

   "Because," Videl began, sitting on top of Gohan, "I've had my heart broken before. I don't want it to happen again." 

   "I won't hurt you, I promise." Gohan whispered. Videl bent down and kissed Gohan, "Good." She said softly. She flipped over besides Gohan, and rested her head on his chest. She only wished that she had found Gohan sooner…

~*~

   An hour later, Goku and Vegeta were still trying to outdo each other in their arm wrestling match. 

   Vegeta's ears perked up. He heard something…laughing…

   He took his hand away from Goku's, concentrating on the sound. It was coming from the other room. Standing up, he walked over to the door adjoining the two rooms, and cracked the door open. His eyes went wide when he saw the scene. Actually, he kind of laughed. 

   "Kakarott, you have to see this. Your brat…"

   Goku looked at Vegeta, "Gohan? What's he doing?" Goku walked over next to Vegeta and peered through the door. His eyes went wide too. 

   "Vegeta! We shouldn't be watching this!"

   "They shouldn't be doing it, either." Vegeta moved away from the door. They had to ruin it somehow, just for laughs. Somehow…

~*~

   Videl laughed softly as Gohan ran his hand up and down her back. His touch sent shivers down her spine. No one was there to bother them, and it was perfect. Finally, the much needed time alone with Gohan had arrived, and she was loving every minute of it. 

   She gazed up into Gohan's eyes. They were gorgeous. He stared back at her. She felt as if he were penetrating her soul, searching her for something. Something hit Videl at that moment. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. 

   Gohan suddenly fell frozen. He could hear something down the hall…

   "Gohan, what's wrong?" Videl asked, her eyes growing worried.

   "They're coming," He whispered. Gohan quickly found his shirt and threw it back on. "Quick, we have to make it look like nothing happened in here."

   "Why? They know we love each other."

   "I know that, but after what you did at dinner, they'll think crazy things."

   "Oh, I see." Videl said, the disappointment showing through her voice. She started to straighten up the room. 

   Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl, "When we get home tomorrow," He whispered, "We'll do something special." He let go of her. Videl smiled and said nothing. Oh yes, she loved Gohan very much to be this patient with him.

~*~

   "That was a lovely dinner Bulma," ChiChi said before the door to their hotel room.

   "Oh, I know. The food was excellent." Bulma responded. Goten and Trunks rubbed their eyes sleepily. 

   ChiChi, Bulma, Trunks, and Goten all entered the hotel room. Gohan and Videl were on one of the twin beds watching TV. They would never suspect a thing. 

   "You guys, it's late. Gohan, you should get to bed. We're leaving tomorrow." 

   Gohan sighed. Time to leave his beloved. "Okay, Goodnight everyone." 

   "Goodnight Gohan." Everyone responded. Gohan Gave Videl a quick hug, and left the room. Goten and Trunks followed. 

   Bulma and ChiChi collapsed into their beds.

   "So Videl, have fun with Gohan?" Bulma asked innocently. 

   "Nothing happened Bulma." 

   "Yeah, right. I don't believe that for a second." 

   Videl laughed, "And why not?"

   "Because you lied to us at the restaurant."

   "What!? I'm no liar!" 

   "Pregnant? Come on Videl. This is Gohan we're talking about. He's too scared to do anything."

   Videl laughed again, "All right, you caught me."

   "So, did you have fun with him?"

   "Yeah, tons of fun."

   "Do we need to burnt he sheets for the hotel?"

   "No. We didn't go that far."

   "Okay, good."

   "Goodnight Bulma."

   "Goodnight Videl."     

   The lamps clicked off in both rooms. The next day they would leave. They would finally return home.

   Not that this vacation was horrible. It just would be nice to get back home, that's all. 

~*~

   Mirai Trunks leaned back against a brick wall. He breathed a sigh of relief. He had finally lost them…

   "Trunks! AH!" Someone screamed. Trunks jumped up, and started running again.

   I guess I was wrong…poor, poor Trunks…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it. Unfortunately, the next chapter will probably be the last. Yeah, it's about time I wrapped this up.

Well, remember to review! Bye! ^_^


	15. The start of the long journey home

Don't own anything!

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry that this took two months to update. I've been so busy, and I kept getting writers block. I never knew how hard it was to write a humor fic until now. 

I also lied about the last chapter. This isn't the last chapter. I thought it was going to be, but I changed my mind. I think I have it in me to go one more chapter. (besides, I ran out of ideas. ^_^)

There's one part in the beginning that's dedicated to Goku's Daughter. (who we all should give thanks to for helping me with ideas for this chapter!)

So, enjoy the 15th chapter of We Blame Canada!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   The light clicked on in the girls' hotel room. ChiChi had woken up earlier than usual. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. Shrugging off the feeling, she grabbed the clicker and turned the TV on. 

   "There has been a warning issued in Toronto for the SARS virus. Five people have caught it, and three have died. We suggest that vacationers should get out of the city as soon as possible."

   ChiChi jumped out of her bed. This wasn't good…this was HORRIBLE! She threw on all the lights and screamed for everyone to get up. There was no way that they were staying in Toronto any longer. They were leaving, and no one was going to get sick. 

   "ChiChi, what's going on?" Videl sleepily rubbed her eyes.

   "Get dressed, we're leaving!"

   "I know, but I thought we were leaving later."

   "No! That SARS virus has hit Toronto, and we're not going to stick around long enough to get it! So get dressed, we're leaving!"

   "But it's early…"

   "I SAID WE'RE LEAVING!" ChiChi stomped over to the door leading to the boys' room. She ripped the door opened, and turned on a light, "We're leaving! Get up, get dressed, and I want to see you all in the lobby in five minutes!" 

   Vegeta grumbled and buried his head into his pillow, "Shut up woman, I'm sleeping."

   SMACK, WACK, BOOM, CRASH!

   Vegeta sat up in bed and carefully rubbed the bump forming on his head, "All right, I'm up." 

   ChiChi smiled sweetly, and left the room. Vegeta grumbled as he forced everyone out of bed. Vegeta was not a force to mess with in the morning, and it was best to follow everything he said.

   Five minutes later, everyone was surprisingly in the lobby. As the crew walked outside to the parking garage, they noticed two people on the street corner…

   A short girl with curly brown hair looked up at the boy standing in front of her. Her eyes were filled with anger. Oh, that was it, she had had enough with this kid. 

   "Trunks Briefs!" She screamed, pointing her finger in his face, "I have had enough! I don't know what I ever saw in you! We're through! Goodbye!" She turned to walk away.

   "But Ashley…" Trunks started. He never had a chance to finish his sentence.

   The girl known as Ashley turned around, "Don't you 'But Ashley' me! No sir, it will not work on me! You can go get one of your "adoring fans" to be with you. I have had enough!"

   "No! Don't go!" 

   Ashley simply flicked him off, and walked away without another word.

   Trunks sighed. So much for that. Ashley was even a pretty girl, and he lost her! Damn the male modeling industry! Damn it all to hell!

   He sighed again, and held a ticket in the air, "Get your ticket! One ticket to the Bluejays game! For only one dollar, this ticket could be yours! Buy it and see the Bluejays before we all die from SARS!" He yelled, waving a small ticket in the air.

   Bulma marched over to him, "Trunks! What have you reduced yourself to?"

   Trunks stopped and looked at Bulma, "I'm scalping tickets. My fans are slowly leaving me. My agency says I'm too old. Funny, I'm only 27…"

   "You're coming home with us." Bulma grabbed his wrist, and started to pull him towards the group.

   "NANI!? I don't want to go! I love Toronto!" Trunks yelled, trying to wrestle his wrist out of Bulma's grasp. It's ironic in way; Trunks is one of the strongest men on earth, yet he can't win against his mother. 

   Trunks crossed his arms as he sat between Goten and Chibi Trunks in the back row of the van. They could have just all done the instant transmission and be home in less than a second, but no---they just HAD to take the car trip. Trunks groaned. Ten hours in a car with…THEM! He was going to go insane! 

   They've come to take his soul!

   "Hey Trunks?" Goten looked over to Chibi Trunks.

   "What Goten."

   "I know a song." 

   Chibi Trunks looked at Goten in a rather annoying way, "What song?"

   Goten took in a deep breath, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

   Both Mirai and Chibi Trunks groaned, "No, don't sing it…" They said at the same time.

   Goten drew in another breath, "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

   Mirai sank down in his seat. Oh god, kill him now.

_3 hours later…_

   "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

   "SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Vegeta screamed. Goten promptly shut up. Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes. Finally, some sleep after that baka woman ChiChi had woken him up. 

   __

_   Vegeta smirked as he stood in front of a building. Balling his hands up into fists, he powered up two fairly large balls of energy. He thrust his hands forward, the ki surging from his palms to the building. The building burned, flames rising to the sky. A cry could be heard from the building. Vegeta laughed maniacally as he watched her burn…_

_   "Burn baby! Yeah! Burn!" Vegeta screamed. She was going to die! Yes! That woman was going to die! No more frying pan! No more being woken up from his sacred sleep! Yes! Burn!_

   Vegeta woke up abruptly and came back to reality. What a shame, he really thought that he had killed ChiChi. Really, it would have been fun. The only problem would be Kakarott…yes that evil man would die with her….

   Then he had an idea. A brilliant, awful idea…

   Vegeta rubbed his hands together as a smirk appeared on his face. He chuckled softly. Yes, they would all die!

   "Vegeta, are you okay?"

   Vegeta glanced over at Bulma, who was driving, "Of course I am!" Vegeta snapped back. Damn, his plan would have to wait…

   "Oh look, we're at the border!" Bulma exclaimed. She slowly pulled up to a window with a security guy in it.

   "State your name and state of residence." A fat man peered down into the car.

   Bulma smiled, "I'm Bulma Briefs, and we're from Massachusetts!" 

   "Bulma Briefs?"

   Bulma nodded, "Internationally known Bulma Briefs."

   "Internationally known, huh?" The man glanced at the back wall, where Goten and Trunks's pictures hung. He took out a walkie-talkie and whispered something into it. He then turned back to Bulma, "If you could stay here, the state troopers will be here any moment."

   Bulma's eyes went wide, "Why? We haven't done anything!" 

   The policeman pointed back to his wall. 

   **Wanted: Son Goten and Trunks Briefs. $60,000,000,000 reward to whoever can capture them.**

    Ironically, a man wearing a red overcoat with a black bodysuit covered the space next to Trunks and Goten's picture. He had spiky blonde hair, and yellow sunglasses. His wanted sign read:

   **Wanted: Vash the Stampede. $100 dollar reward for bringing him in. He's wanted for destruction of the city Cleveland, Ohio.  **

    Bulma looked at the wall, wondering why the hell Trunks and Goten were worth $60,000,000,000 while an alleged murderer was worth $100,"Well, um…what did they do?" Bulma asked.

   "Disturbed the piece, caused car accidents and Trunks scratched the pain off of someone's car with his skateboard! What delinquents you have!"

   Bulma growled…

   And stepped on the gas petal. 

   "Hold on everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Bulma yelled. She blasted her car onto the highway, and they started to make their quick way home.

   Vegeta was thrilled. Who knew that his wife had it in her to blow off the cops like that! _If there's any reason why I married that woman…this is it. he thought, a full blown smile covering his face. Fun! Woo hoo! _

   Look at 'em go!

   Sirens went off behind the mini-van. Oh no! The cops we onto them! Bulma pressed the acceleration down harder and started to weave through the cars….

   Time to do this Fast and the Furious style! 

   The police followed closely behind. Damn mini-van was too slow…

    So much for the Fast and the Furious.

   A news helicopter followed the car chase high above in the air. A red hair woman looked at the camera as she talked. 

   "We're following a high speed car chase over the border from Canada into the United States! We have no clue who these people are! For all we know, they're terrorists! The world is going to end! Oh no!" The woman paused for a dramatic effect. A camera guy then whispered something in her ear, and she continued to talk, "This just in! We know who is in the car!" She read off a piece of paper, "it's Bulma Briefs, Vegeta Briefs, Trunks Briefs, Videl Satan, Son ChiChi, Son Goten, Son Goku, and…" Her eyes went wide, "SON GOHAN!? I haven't seen him in ages! Oh, my, god! This is so weird!"

   "Lime, we're doing a live report here!" A cameraman yelled.

   "Oh, right. This is Lime, signing off!"    

    _Holy shit, Gohan's down there…_

   Gohan banged his head against a headrest. "Why…does…this…always…happen…to…me…?"

   "Aw, Gohan, it's not that bad," Goku said reassuringly to his son. Goku, Goku, Goku…what would we do without him? He's the only one who wouldn't realize the potential danger they were in.

   Bulma pressed harder on the gas petal. The car was now breaking 100 mph. Hm…is that fast for a mini van? I wonder… 

   So anyway, Bulma sped down the highway, knocking several cars off the road. Heck, it started a damn chain reaction! One car crashing into another, metal clashing with metal. Sparks flew in every direction possible! Oh, the humanity!

   Sounds hot, doesn't it. Heh heh heh…

   Bulma glanced in the rearview mirror. She had shaken off some of the cops. Others still pursued, but they were slowly down. Maybe they finally figured out that it wasn't worth it. Trunks and Goten were young and cute, so you know, can't label them as juvenile delinquents! 

   Finally, the last cop disappeared in the traffic. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

   "Wow you guys, that killed an hour."

   Mirai sighed heavily, and took out his Game boy Advanced. After five months of trying to defeat Ganon in The Oracle of Seasons, he was going to finally beat that game… 

   Nothing really interesting happened in the next two hours. Mirai worked intensely to find the noble sword (which was easier than he thought once he figured it out…), Videl had fallen asleep on  Gohan's lap (there wasn't enough room for everyone to have a seat) Gohan himself was asleep, Bulma drove the actual speed limit, Goku and Vegeta were busy eating, ChiChi patrolled everyone, and Goten just looked around lazily, always being amused by different things.   

   "You guys…where's Trunks?" ChiChi asked, her voice rising in suspicion.

   "I'm right here…" Mirai answered, his eyes staring at his Game boy. _I will beat Oracle of Seasons, I will beat Oracle of Seasons, I will beat Oracle of Seasons…_

   "No, chibi…where's chibi?"

   "How could he have gotten out of the car?" Goten asked, "I mean, we've been moving the whole time." 

   "Very good observation, Goten. Maybe there is hope for you!" ChiChi said proudly. Goten looked up at her with a confused look. 

   "What? Hope for what?"

   "Nothing dear. Don't worry about it."

   Suddenly, there was a cracking noise, and Chibi Trunks landed safely next to his future counter part. He was smiling brightly. Too brightly, in fact…

   "Trunks Briefs, how did you get out of this car?" Bulma glared back at Trunks through her rear view mirror.

   "That's easy, instant transmission!" 

   Everyone's jaws dropped. Instant Transmission? How could he do that? The only two people who could do that were Goku and Vegeta! 

   "How? How can you do that?" Mirai asked, finally lifting his eyes of his Game boy Advance long enough to look at his younger self. 

   "I've watched Goku do it tons of times. It's not that hard once you get the hang of it."

   "HA! BEAT THAT KAKAROTT! MY SON IS BETTER THAN YOURS!" Vegeta pointed a finger at Goku. 

   "There's no need for that Vegeta. Neither of our sons is better than the other." Goku simply said.

   "Actually I am better than Goten," Trunks muttered, "I'm stronger, faster, and cuter. I'll be in awesome shape if I can grow up and look like Mirai…then I'll really have the girls coming after me."

   "I HEARD THAT TRUNKS!" Goten yelled, "YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!"

   "Oh yeah? Prove it." 

   Goten raised his fist into the air and prepared to attack Trunks.

   He would have too, if ChiChi didn't reach into the back seat and grab his arm.

   "Goten, no fighting! That's why you two train! Wait until we get home!" 

   "Damn it!" Bulma hit the steering wheel?

   "What is it?" ChiChi asked, peering over the driver's seat.

   "Damn traffic…looks like it's stretching for miles. Okay you guys, sit tight, we're in for a long ride…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked that! Hopefully, the last chapter won't take another 2 months to update. Remember to review! ^_^


End file.
